PJ Masks Origins
by Gracekim20
Summary: In this tale about past and present heroes, the origins of the PJ Masks, how they met and the team's past history is revealed. There will be mystery, danger, adventure and friendship. Stay tuned to see if the present day trio will uncover everything about their past...(Book and Show lore are mixed in this tale)
1. Chapter 1

**PJ Masks Origins**

 **Based on the theory by A Dreamy Lizard from Tumblr who also translated a page from two of the French books: dreamy- post/158288444444/could-the-pj-masks-inherited- their-powers- from/ amp. There are some elements from Les Pyjamasques book series by French author Romuald Racioppo in this story to connect elements of the books and show together.**

 **P0ketiger owns the dog tag idea, Batarina, Hedgehog boy and Arachnigirl. I'm just borrowing them for this story and possibly my other PJ Masks story.**

About 20 years ago, there were a group of heroes called the 'PJ Masks'. In this team, there were 6 of them.

Four of them possessed the blue tiger, red owl, green gecko and brown armadillo totems from their parents.

The other two had the lion and fox totems.

These totems had been handed down for generations.

They had all been told about the legend of the totem animals who came from the stars and protected children from nightmares as their guardians of sleep.

In those dreams, each totem animal gave the child of their choice part of their power and taught them how to use it in the dream for times of trouble.

These heroes were known as 'Tigre Yoyo', 'Redwing Bibou', 'Newt Gluglu', 'Sunfang', 'Renarde' and Tatou.

Tatou, Armadillian's future dad had moved from America to France due to his parents' job change and the call to help in France by his totem guardian.

In their many adventures together, they met others with the dark green Heron totem, pink rhino totem, light blue snow leopard totem, white unicorn, Pink Salamander (Axolotol) Totem and even a red deer totem. These heroes were more on the neutral side and would occasionally help the heroes or villians whenever it suited them.

They were known as 'Heron', 'Mystique blanc', 'Neige Félin', 'Pink Gill' and 'Marron mâle'

The heroes during this time were called Selene's strikers.

Their accomplices had the night worm, tera fly and rat totems and were very mischievous.

In their adventures, they faced Theo Mecano, Silver Sorceline (Luna Girl's mother), Night Warrior (Night Ninja's future uncle, Nigel Takeshi), three teenaged wolf people who didn't disclose their names and an 8-year-old Energyboy (Future Energyman) trying to train to be a hero who had moved recently from America with his parents.

Energyboy was a young hero with purple eyes in a green and purple suit with a mask that looked like a helmet with bull horns and a belt with gadgets that included a ball and net launcher. His horns could detect incoming noises and danger like a radar.

Silver Sorceline was a 9 year old female with silver hair and blue eyes wearing a star themed outfit vaguely similar to Luna Girl's. Her family descended from a line of sorcerers known as 'Sorcelines' in French. Her ancestor was the one who discovered the moon crystal which was recorded in a book by a traveller known as Romuld with witness accounts from the dreamer sloth and heroes with the totem animals from that time.

One of her accomplices that was also a sorceline forged the Luna Magnet and gave it to her to use as it was one of the first moon items tested with the moon crystal before Silver Sorceline's ancestor was banned from the moon.

These villians hadn't received any totems and their main goal was to discover the source of the heroes' power.

What the villians had received from their family was a mysterious Luna magnet, a book about moon legends, a ninja training scroll with items that disclose different weapons a ninja can use at night, information about Mystery Mountain and a manual of how to build gadgets.

When Silver Sorceline met the young Energyboy in his green outfit with gadgets like a ball and energy gun, she was intrigued by his potential.

"I think I know how you can prove your worth as a hero" Sliver Sorceline said.

"How?" Energyboy asked.

"Test your skills by fighting me" she suggested.

"Fight you? I… don't know if I can hit a girl" Energyboy said, worriedly.

"I won't be offended, it's sparring session" the young villainess reassured him.

The young hero stood up and got into a ready stance.

"Alright but go easy on me ok?" He stated.

Sliver Sorceline smirked.

"I didn't promise that" She remarked.

They began to spar together as Tatou's pet armadillo named 'Dylan' spied on them.

The duo opted to spar every other night when the other heroes and villians were not active to get Energyboy's fighting skills at a good level.

Over time, the heroes faced a magpie-themed sorceress, Sandman, individuals similar to Lilifée with one being called 'Cloudflight' and 'Blizzard Storm'.

Cloudflight wore a suit with a cloud pattern and mask showing only his green eyes while Blizzard Storm wore a white and blue suit with a snowflake pattern and mask showing only her blue eyes.

Night Warrior had a sleek blue suit similar to Night Ninja only with a sliver belt supplied with smoke bombs and Nunchakus. His suit and language skills allowed him to understand the Ninjalinos.

The Ninjalinos were a group of ninja warriors from a place on the outskirts of Japan that most people thought had been lost to the 'waves of time'.

The Ninjalios' training ground in the past was Mystery Mountain, a place that was hidden from the city by mystical forces.

They were discovered by Night Warrior's grandfather a long time ago.

Theo uncovered during one of his findings a book about nocturnal animals and the symbolism behind their totems.

He resembled Romeo through his blue eyes and black hair and lab coat. The difference between himself and his future son was that he had no white streak in his hair which was styled down and he was more focused on his goals as being a 9 year old, he didn't gloat his plans to the world or have robot helpers.

The book he found included a bat, Hedgehog, spider, Badger, a flying squirrel, wolf and firefly.

When he looked up the legend of the totem animals that the heroes possessed, Bat, hedgehog, spider, badger, flying squirrel, wolf and firefly were not listed.

He began to investigate the totem bracelets' power and through studying the heroes noticed that the spirit animals when the heroes returned to normal were transported to somewhere in the HQ located in the park.

When the heroes were busy facing Night Warrior and Silver Sorceline who had recently found native Luna moths in the area, Theo snuck into the HQ to investigate.

He waited till about 10 pm from a safe hiding place as the three main spirit animals the lizard, owl and cat flew back to the HQ and into the floor where a light glowed just before going off.

Theo wasn't able to figure out what was located down there but he got out a notebook and wrote his hypothesis on where the spirit animals possibly go after the heroes go to bed.

So, when the PJ Masks were not in the HQ, Theo would study the area and the heroes' abilities from afar and in combat which helped him form his biggest project ever: Operation COMBAT.

The heroes during this time were called Selene's strikers (Only being referred to 'The PJ masks of the Past' in present day).

When the heroes were out one time in July during a full moon chasing Silver Sorceline and Night Warrior, light was reflected on the moon through the sun's ray turning it into a blood moon during the lunar eclipse.

The only heroes that were out were Tigre Yoyo, Redwing Bibou, Newt Gluglu and Tatou.

The others were at a new place. The moon and by extension, the spirit animals had given them a second HQ for the secondary heroes with a spare room in case Tatou decided to move in.

It was dubbed the 'Night Den' and those heroes were using it to survey the area with its equipment like the holographic enhanced telescope and database.

Neige Félin who was on a mountain motorcycle and Renarde in stealth mode, were on a separate mission to locate the scrolls of Mystery Mountain and Ninjitsu history which included details of a legendary rock and Levitation techniques.

Silver Sorceline's eyes went black and screams of pain were heard from her as the blood moon's power took hold of her.

During the blood moon phase, her power was more powerful than when the moon crystal is used for a short amount of time.

"Silver Sorceline, return the stolen items from the library this instant!" Tigre Yoyo cried.

The young sorceress turned to the heroes and used the moon's energy to cause an earthquake.

Energyboy's helmet horns blinked in range of danger and went running in the direction of Silver Sorceline.

 _-To be continued-_

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my origins story. I'm gonna leave some things a mystery so the present day heroes uncover some clues about their past too so it's not completely flashback.**

 **I'm doing my best to expand the lore by mixing the show with the books, so um let me know if there anything you wish to suggest (Shipping stuff isn't really allowed because I'm very conscience of the characters being children and while 6 year olds can experience Romanic love, it's different to them because of their age and level of maturity. we, adults call it 'innocent love' or something and it doesn't always last long for children. Please bare in mind I'm not an expert. I can hint possible feelings but nothing more ok?)**

 **Anyway see you next time.**

 **Small glossary:**

 **TAKESHI means fierce warrior in Japanese**

 **Tatou is armadillo in French**

 **tigre bleu is blue tiger in French**

 **Renarde is vixen in French**

 **Mystique blanc is White Mystic in French**

 **Neige Félin' is white Feline in French**

 **Marron mâle is Brown Buck in French**

 **Grace, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- the first Luna Lair, shadows and the start of Operation COMBAT**

 **Note: not everything about the past will be revealed here. I'm saving some of the mystery for story number 2 with my cat Patch**

 **I apologise if there's too many characters at this point, I just remembered that Energyman can't use his gadgets very well in the books but… I'll keep him in this story anyway.**

 **TOPCATHOUSEPETSDIGIANIMEFAN helped me with the night shadow amulet idea. So thanks** **(Can I call you TC for short?)**

The powerful earthquake made the four heroes fall to their horror.

"Silver Sorceline, stand down!" Tatou cried.

Silver Sorceline grinned and then tried using her luna magnet which fired red energy towards the heroes.

Tatou used his armour that was a part of his suit to defect the beam but the sorceress controlled its direction to hurdle to Tigre Yoyo who was about to activate his speed.

Then Silver Sorceline was about to fire a powerful attack at all four heroes when Energyboy arrived and used his sword to stop her.

"Move, Energyboy! The eclipse won't last long!" she cried.

"It's almost over, Sorceline and I'm a GREAT distraction!" Energyboy said, proudly.

In response, Tigre Yoyo used his super speed around the duo while Tatou dug a tunnel, Redwing Bibou used her owl claws attack and Newt Gluglu did a sneak attack.

Tatou came out of the ground and punched Silver Sorceline just as the sun's rays peaked out as the edge of the moon had almost completely moved away.

This caused Silver Sorceline's eyes to return to normal to her horror.

The heroes then stopped attacking and confronted her.

"You can have the books back, I'm leaving and don't try to follow me, Energyboy" she stated as she ran away.

Energyboy, while staying silent, watched sadly as she disappeared into the night.

"So, would you like to help us return these books to the library?" Tigre Yoyo asked.

Energyboy nodded.

About an hour into their return trip, Energyboy thought of a question.

"Have you ever wondered why we have totems or why they even exist?" He asked.

"No, we just got used to wearing them and knowing there's a mysterious statue in our HQ. Why do you ask?" Redwing Bibou stated.

"Well, not everyone is actually given a totem and why they exist is a question that has never been answered before" Energyboy pointed out.

Newt Gluglu pondered for a minute.

"I think you're right, Energyboy" he replied.

"And what if we did investigate the question and didn't like what we found out?" Tigre Yoyo questioned.

"We won't know until we try, right guys?" Tatou suggested.

Everyone fell silent.

Newt Gluglu then picked up a black book with a picture of a masked figure with an eye glass wearing a top hat and black and red cape holding a white cane titled 'Arsène Lupin'.

"Why would Silver Sorceline unknowingly steal this?" He wondered.

"I don't know but I suggest we drop the talk about why the totems exist for now" Tigre Yoyo said, sternly.

Tatou gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You really don't want to uncover one of the biggest mysteries surrounding our powers? Are you a leader or a coward?" he accused Tigre.

"We can't look into it unless our spirit animals give permission and our totems haven't glowed for a while" Redwing interjected quickly before a fight could break out.

Tatou sighed.

"Fine, I'll look into it myself. Are you coming, Newt?" he asked.

Newt looked at his two other friends with a look of uncertainty before looking back at Tatou.

"See you tomorrow, guys" He said, sadly as he went off with Tatou.

It took about two more hours to return everything to the library and once the two remaining heroes returned to HQ, Tigre went onto the picture player to look up information on the totems.

All he could find were legends about Native American totems and nothing about their mystical ones.

He sighed as he and Redwing returned to their homes in different parts of the city and retired to bed.

The following eight nights, Silver Sorceline was not seen by anyone: hero or villain.

Newt didn't get very far with the investigating before returning to his two friends but Tatou was very persistent.

While investigating the past in the city, he accidently found where the Night Den was for the secondary heroes.

"Oh, Tatou. Do you finally have an answer for that spare room offer?" Pink Gill asked.

"Yes, I do" Tatou replied.

-Meanwhile-

Silver Sorceline was trying to find a lair for her moths and herself to stay in to protect herself from the sun rays and any more blood moons.

She ended up in a dark alley with just her moths for company in her despair.

"Are you running out of hope, young one?" A voice asked from the shadows.

Silver Sorceline looked around.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The moths huddled together in fear.

"You want to know my name, dear? That is for another time when we're not being watched. I have something that you'll need for the future" The voice said as out from the shadows was a dark purple hoverboard with two large lights under it.

"This board only works at night. It might come useful with your lair" The voice added.

"My lair?" Silver Sorceline asked as she turned around.

In front of her was a silver sphere that looked vaguely like the moon itself that was floating towards her.

"Did I create that?" She asked.

"Well you were looking for a lair and you can use magic subconsciously too" The voice pointed out.

"I'll call it the Luna Lair and as for you; I'll call you 'Shadow'" Silver Sorceline stated.

The voice made a 'hmph' noise.

"Close enough, Sorceline. Now then, I can help you prove your worth as villain if you steal some of the heroes' bracelets and figure out their power source" The voice offered.

"But the blood moon did a number on me and I'm not sure if I can steal again in case that happens again…." Sorceline began.

Then she was given a vision:

 _A unfamiliar 8 year old girl with white & silver sparkly hair that fades to black towards the end and blue eyes wearing a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it was riding on her board using the luna wand to create a palace and then used her luna magnet to trap a child who looked a bit like Theo in the pink-purple beam._

"Who or what was that?" Silver Sorceline asked while feeling disorientated.

"She is the person that will give you a needed boost of inspiration" 'Shadow' stated.

"I think I can do this now" The young sorceress stated as she went inside her Luna Lair with her new board and flew away to start scheming.

"Now to target another" The voice muttered.

In the streets, a different figure with a handmade mask that looked like a firefly was running towards the library.

However, someone had already beaten her to it and dropped 'Arsène Lupin' in in her proximity.

The figure picked up the book and quickly ran home.

'Theo is gonna have a field day with this one' 'Shadow' stated.

Over the next few nights, Tigre and his friends only ever faced Night Warrior and Terreur Nocturnes (The Rat, worm and Fly villians) when Silver Sorceline and Theo were away.

Night Warrior and his Ninjalinos were attempting to steal two items that either been located in Japan or retrieved from Theo's lab: The Seed of Orticia and the night shadow animal amulet that was in the shape of a Tanuki.

It had the power to cloak the user in shadow to make it easier to steal without being seen and when combined with the 'ring of ninjability', it allows the user control the power of the totems.

Theo had recently found an assistant to help him with lookout.

His assistant was a female with long, dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

Her name was Emma and she was currently wearing a purple and yellow costume with a mask that had an opening for the lower portion of her face.

She noticed Night Warrior had stolen an old item Theo had made at least two years ago and ran to tell him.

"This is a troubling development, Thank you Emma. You go ahead to prepare for your show tomorrow, I'll handle this" Theo stated.

Emma nodded as she headed upstairs.

While the heroes were distracted and Theo was preparing to go after Night Warrior, The heroes of the Night Den were off duty and currently asleep. All except Tatou.

He was still awake doing extensive research with his pet Dylan observing his progress.

Silver Sorceline got the luna moths to use the Night Den's computer to locate Sunfang and the other heroes.

Neige Félin and Renarde were still out of the city on their mission; One had just found a scroll on the history of Mystery Mountain while the other had found scrolls on 'The Rock of All Power' and Levitation along with other cool ninja techniques.

At that moment, they were on the road trying to get back home as soon as possible.

The moths told Silver Sorceline where Sunfang's house and used her Lunaboard to fly there.

Then she snuck inside the house and took Sunfang's lion totem.

When she escaped quietly through the window, she turned her attention to the other totem building: Tōtemupōru.

The main totem pole HQ had an owl, cat, lizard and armadillo symbol on it which acted as doors for the heroes was located on an island with a small lake in the city park with a bridge.

When she tried to get inside, security system kicked in to keep her out which included a purple blinding beam, projectile furballs and a powerful sound barrier that knocks intruders back in the form of a very long meow.

She tried to encourage her moths to get inside but they couldn't get past the security measures.

When Night Warrior tried to use the amulet, there was a bright red, green and blue light that from the Tōtemupōru HQ in response.

Tigre used his glowing blue stripes to stop Night Warrior in his tracks.

Redwing trapped the ninjalios in a circle of red feathers just as Theo arrived.

"Night Warrior, return the Seed of Orticia at once!" Theo exclaimed.

"So, you finally show your face, Theo. What will your parents think when they realise you're not in bed?" Night Warrior stated.

Theo growled.

"My parents help me get money for my inventions. I doubt anyone but your Ninjalinos knows you go out in blue pyjamas!" he retorted.

Night Warrior was visibly hurt by this remark. The Ninjalinos manged to get him out to the blue strings while Theo was talking.

In response, he got out two balls: one was orange and the other was blue but they both had white dots on them.

They were known as 'Sticky splats', the first version of its kind.

He threw them at Theo but the young genius pressed a button on his watch that created a forcefield around himself and caused the orbs to bounce back at Night Warrior, sticking him onto the ground.

The Ninjalinos laughed at this to Night Warrior's dismay.

Theo picked up the Seed of Orticia carefully which was beside the Ninjalinos.

"Theo, give the seed to us" Redwing stated as Tigre grabbed the amulet from Night Warrior.

"Sorry, Kitty but I'd rather keep it with me so I know it's safe. It was in that museum before and look how that turned out" Theo reminded them.

Redwing sighed.

"Fine, but don't let anything bad anything or do anything bad with it in one of your schemes, got it?" She asked.

"Fine, I promise" Theo replied.

Once the Ninjalinos got Ninja Warrior free again, he scowled.

"This is not over, Selene's strikers! I'll get that amulet someday and eventually uncover what make you so powerful!" he cried as he and the Ninjalinos retreated to one of the ancient temples outside the city.

After Silver Sorceline left the HQ, the main trio began to worry about what happened to Tatou.

In response, his armadillo symbol moved from the main totem pole to the Night Den and his usual room appearing in a glowing orange light where the spare empty room was.

When Silver Sorceline returned with just one totem bracelet, she looked disappointed.

"Cheer up, Sorceline. You'll get another chance tomorrow night. You'll need to get the Terreur nocturnes to distract the heroes so you can uncover the secerets of the totems. Find the legendary Rainbow Dreamer and ask the question. Bring Sunfang's totem bracelet with you" 'Shadow' suggested.

-The following night-

Silver Sorceline did what 'Shadow' had suggested and was now traveling on her lunaboard looking for the jungle Rainbow Dreamer was rumoured to power with his dream.

At this time, a group of explorers had just uncovered a mysterious scroll in Japan called the Scroll of Mystery Mountain along with a book titled he Night of the Cat from Egypt.

However, to Silver Sorceline's surprise, it took about 4 weeks to locate Rainbow Dreamer just to ask her question about the totems.

When she returned home, she was advised to write what she was told in a notebook titled 'The secret of the Totems' anonymously.

Once she knew the secrets, 'Shadow' finally revealed her true name to the young sorceress and why she was even helping her (well more like bits and pieces).

Although, that story will be told another time.

While Silver Sorceline had been away, Pink Gill and Mystique blanc had been facing the wolf gang teens on their own.

Pink Gill lured one of the wolf teens near the lake and activated 'salamander gills' which allowed the young hero to breath like a salamander.

The wolf teen jumped in after Pink Gill and got into a fist fight.

Mystique blanc on the other hand used the unicorn magic against the wolf teens' super howl.

The teens smiled.

"How about you take your wolf pack and leave?" Mystique growled.

Just then, the two heroes got an alert.

"Guys, I can't find my totem!" Sunfang cried.

Renarde and Neige Félin arrived back in the city at this time with their discovered scrolls for the museum

As they deactivated their camouflage, the Terreur nocturnes ran past with the amulet.

"Sunfang, We'll help you find your totem after we defeat these rascals" Renarde stated as the duo rushed after the mischievous trio.

"The plan is working a treat" the rat member smirked while running.

"Don't give it away or they'll be on to us" The worm member whispered.

"They're already chasing us, you idiot!" The fly member cried.

As the trio led the felines away to the outskirts of the city, 'Shadow' dropped a device close by to get Renarde's attention.

Renarde stopped while Neige Félin kept going and picked up the device.

"Hello, Renarde. Would you like to help with a little project?" 'Shadow' asked.

Renarde was shocked.

"Who...how...what?!" the fox hero gasped.

"Ssssh. Everything will make sense soon." 'Shadow' stated as she threw dust on Renarde to knock the hero out.

Neige Félin threw an orb at the Terreur nocturnes which froze the rat member's legs as the other two kept running.

"Give the amulet back!" Neige Félin cried.

The trio laughed maliciously.

"Your partner is no longer here" One of them pointed out.

Neige Félin turned around to see no one behind him in shock but accelerated the bike.

Meanwhile...

Mystique blanc forced the wolf teens to scram as Pink Gill came out of the lake with the last wolf teen in hand.

"We better look for that totem quickly. If those villians discover its secrets, we and future generations will be doomed!" Pink Gill exclaimed.

Mystique activated the coms quickly.

"Renarde, are you there?" the unicorn hero asked.

There was Static.

"He's not answering. Neige Félin, we need back-up" Mystique said.

"Call the Selene strikers then" Neige Félin replied.

So, Mystique tried Tigre who picked up.

Tigre and Newt used the gecko-mobile to meet up with Mystique and Pink Gill.

Together, they went out to search for Renarde and Sunfang's totem.

-At the same time-

Theo recalled the time he almost uncovered the heroes' power source and got an idea.

He was going to create something that could rival the heroes' power but to do that he needed at least one totem to start off.

Silver Sorceline allowed Theo to analyse the lion totem as well as she didn't really know how to activate its powers on her own and used it to find the others which he stole when no one was looking.

He began to study its inner workings when he analysed it as he also studied how the heroes used their abilities in action more frequently as more notes were added to his notebook.

His new project was named 'Operation COMBAT'.

As he began to work on the blueprints of his devices, he got a unexpected surprise by 'Shadow'.

"Young Theo, I know someone you can add on your list" 'Shadow' stated.

"Oh, you're back. Shouldn't I address you with a name?" Theo asked.

"You can call me 'Shadow' for now as I can't just reveal my name to EVERYONE" 'Shadow' pointed out.

"Anyway, as I was saying; There was this figure a night ago who stole a book right. Well I managed to figure out the name: Talin. She's a perfect candidate!" she added.

Theo pondered for a second.

"I'll add her to the list, can you locate her for me?" he suggested.

There was silence as 'Shadow' had already left.

Feeling puzzled by her helpfulness, Theo continued to work on his devices.

As the days past, he eventually told Emma about his project to see if she could help him when he needed more candidates to test them out.

Time past as the children, Hero and villain, got older.

Energyboy went away to America for a while to try to help any cities in need there but it was a temporary arrangement.

When they were all about 12 or so, most of the totems were given up to give to the next generation as future gifts.

At first, only the dark green Heron totem, pink rhino totem, white unicorn, Pink Salamander (Axolotol) Totem and a red deer totem were given up.

They were the necessary additional blueprints for his latest project and studied them in great detail.

Theo got Emma to help him find Talin once three of his prototype devices were ready.

One of those devices was going to be modified after the first test run.

"I have two pictures of other candidates: Alison and Lowell (pronounced LO-əl)" He continued as he got out pictures of them.

Alison had tan skin, dark brown hair with a purple headband and green eyes.

Lowell was a young boy with fair skin, light brown hair and green blue eyes.

After about 2 hours, Emma returned with Talin who kept her handmade mask on.

Once all three candidates were present, Theo gave them the devices which was dog tags to try out.

Talin raised her hand at a dart board and fired aqua green and pink light energy.

Alison, while not quite sure what the powers would be, ran towards the wall of Theo's lab and began to climb like a squirrel.

When she jumped, she instinctively glided to the floor like a flying squirrel.

Lowell looked at his dog tag in confusion.

"How exactly am I supposed to know what this does?" he asked.

"That's the beauty of it; You're helping me find out its capabilities Lowell" Theo replied confidently.

Lowell began to smell different scents in different place either down or up wind.

Talin was able to summon wings and a full-on costume with her device that was mainly purple, pink and green in colour.

That's when Theo knew the test was a success.

"Well, everyone I'll call you back once I've given the other devices a test run with the other candidates. Then I'll let you know when I plan to activate the rest of 'Operation COMBAT', so for now you can keep the devices so I can monitor your progress with them. In about 4 weeks time, I'll ned them back as I can modify and perfect all of them for combat use" Theo explained.

As the weeks past, he found four more people from Strasbourg to test the other device but when it was time to get the first three devices back Talin didn't return.

All of the candidates' names were recorded in a notebook with his blueprints.

Then his parents told him that he had to put his project on hold because of limited funding was being allow by their boss.

So he put away what dog tags he had in a box with his notes and blueprints in a very safe place and wrote down clues to find it in case he needed them again.

"Well my work here, for now, is done. Now to watch everything unfold like the stars" 'Shadow' stated.

At the same time, a lady in her late 40's with pink curly hair, magpie-themed glasses and a magpie themed black and white outfit flying on an umbrella flew down from the sky.

Beside her was a five year old girl with blue eyes and blond hair with pigtails coming out of her white face mask wearing a white dress, gloves and boots on a cloud.

"This is earth, Lilifée. We're going to observe this city first as part of your sky dream guardian training" Magistress stated.

"So, do we observe everyone here without being seen?" Lilifée asked.

"Yes. Although, I have fought them personally once" Magistress replied.

The duo observed Neige Félin and Renarde giving up their totems as Neige Félin put thief in gift boxes in the attic for the future while Renarde was no longer aware of the team status while giving up the fox totem for 'Shadow' as a safety net for the future .

Magistress' magpies enhanced their view of the city and picked up activity in the shadows.

'Shadow' noticed one of the magpies and took it out shadow energy before smirking.

"Now this is getting more interesting" she stated.

 _Just got to wait for the heroes and villians except Theo to give up their items_ she thought.

Talin was in her room, still in possessed of the 'Arsène Lupin' book 'Shadow' had given her and reading with intrigue.

-To be continued-

 **So, here's chapter 2. I apologise for taking so long but it had to be this long to get to the 'meat' of things. I know you were hoping for the question about the totems to be answered in this story but I'm saving that mystery for the other one.**

 **I do enjoy foreshadowing other things and well 'Shadow' will reveal her name eventually but you guys have to guess which story this will happen in.**

 **You may have noticed that there's other characters from the books and in-universe heroes that appear in this chapter. Yes, that is intentional. (Arsène Lupin is an important character that was created in 1905 and has significance later)**

 **Anyway, when we get to the present day stuff I'll make sure to show the relationship between Night Ninja and his uncle, Romeo with his dad and the heroes with their parents.**

 **Oh and keep in mind that Luna Girl spent her Christmases alone until the Christmas episode (it's important).**

 **So yeah, sorry for the long wait. Here's a mini glossary:**

 **-TAKESHI means fierce warrior in Japanese**

 **Tatou is armadillo in French**

 **tigre bleu is blue tiger in French**

 **Renarde is vixen in French**

 **Mystique blanc is White Mystic in French**

 **Neige Félin' is white Feline in French**

 **Marron mâle is Brown Buck in French**

 **Masque Ombre is Mask Shadow in French**

 **Lowell is Small Wolf in French**

 **Talin is unclear in French**

 **Alison is noble in French**

 **Terreur nocturnes is night terrors (The Mascoundrels' predecessors)**

 **I'm sure the big question on your minds is: 'will we see these heroes and villians again and why do the totems exist?'**

 **Well once the past stuff is concluded and I cover how Amaya, Greg and Connor met each other, got their totem bracelets and faced Romeo, Night Ninja and Luna girl for the first time (plus Armadillian joining the team for a little while), then that question will be answered in 'A PJ Masks Night Adventure' because some mysteries have to be left for solving for the children (and Patch)** **?**

 **I know I haven't shown that much of their personalities as heroes, I haven't figured out what their real names should be just yet minus Theo and Night Warrior. So, feel free to suggest names.**

 **In case you can't tell, I'm also foreshadowing a third story that I have planned that a collaboration, I put it on my timeline for the show. Oh and one more thing when 'A PJ masks Night Adventure' is complete, I'll reveal where the stories fit in my overall timeline as well and 'Shadow' will also appear in my Side missions story as well** **?**

 **(I know I write too much but I really can't help it, it's my passion).**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Grace out!**

 **PS: My Main OC has met the PJ Masks in 'Universal Knights Stage two: Aku's Plan' once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Looking to the future, giving up totems and the coming of a famous THEIF!**

 **Warning: there will be more hints as the following chapter will defiantly have a time skip maybe twice.**

 **Arsène Lupin III belongs to Supernova2015. I hope you enjoy a little surprise involving 'Shadow' ;)**

The heroes who were still currently active was Tigre, Redwing, Newt and Tatou.

Night Warrior wasn't quite ready to give up being a villain just yet and was determined to get the amulet back at all costs.

His Ninjalinos ran in the night and broke into the museum to get the amulet.

It was inside a grey safe at the back of the museum, close to the glass roof.

At this time, Tigre was on night patrol and heard grunting noises with his cat ears and sped towards the sound.

Meanwhile, Newt was wondering if Tatou had discovered the answer he'd been searching about the totems when he got an unexpected call from the HQ.

"Newt, we were never able to recover the lion totem before retiring from duty and Tatou is one of the few heroes left at the Night Den that's still active" Pink Gill reported.

"Thanks guys, enjoy your hero retirement. I've got an armadillo to track" Newt stated as he activated his machine to drive towards the night Den.

When he reached the Night Den, he parked his vehicle in the garage section and went inside.

Tatou was in his brown armadillo-themed room, looking at the notes he had gathered on his notebook.

"Tatou? Did you find what you were looking for?" Newt asked, timidly.

"Yes, but you might not like the answer" Tatou began.

Back at the museum…

When Tigre got to the scene, he was met by 'Theo', 'Renarde', 'Redwing', 'Heron', 'Mystique blanc',

'Neige Félin', 'Marron mâle' and 'Silver Sorceline'.

The young feline noticed the amulet in 'Theo's hand.

"Why do you have the amulet?" Tigre asked.

"I'm helping the gracious Night Warrior with his goal even if I do despise him" 'Theo' stated.

The others giggled.

"Wait… Redwing is off duty today because she has a book club tomorrow" Tigre began.

Then 'Theo' threw a smoke bomb and disappeared as the others changed back to the Ninjalinos and got out their staffs to fight Tigre.

However, Tigre got tripped and kicked by someone invisible as Night Warrior used stealth to reappear and punch the hero in the face.

Tigre's eyes went from determined to angry in seconds.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight!" He cried.

"Ninjalinos, stand down. He's all mine" Night Warrior stated.

"Super tiger speed!" Tigre cried as his suit light up and he sped around Night Warrior in a circle.

Night Warrior got out his staff and jumped in the air before swinging the staff from above his head in the direction Tigre was running as he descended to the ground, causing a collision with the hero.

Tigre was knocked back, taken by surprise by that attack and upon regaining his balance fire his blue stripes at the warrior.

As flute music similar to Night Ninja's theme played in the background, Night Warrior jumped again and used the amulet to his advantage to become part of the shadows.

As the Ninjalinos race away to their Night bus, Tigre was left alone in the museum with two voices instead of one.

"Where exactly is your pal Redwing, Tigre? Did she abandon you for a new group friends?" Night Warrior taunted.

"You think you're a hero but you didn't even want to help your own team mate get answers about the totems" 'Shadow' added which shocked Tigre.

"How did you know about that?!" Tigre demanded.

"I like to listen to conversations" 'Shadow' replied.

Tigre tried to find 'Shadow' but as he ran a shadow portal appeared in his path and ended up going out of a different portal downtown away from the museum.

"Voice what did you do?!" he cried almost too loudly.

Night warrior began to use the amulet as he came out of the shadows to control Tigre's movements.

'Shadow' got an alert on her 'totem bracelet'.

"Night Warrior, keep distracting him. I have business to attend to" she stated as she left the area.

Meanwhile..

In the Luna Lair, Silver Sorceline was conversing with her moths about 'retiring'.

"Should I stop this villain thing when I'm 13 or 15?" she asked.

Half of the moths said 13 and the other half 15.

One of the moths that had been named 'Cynthia' had left the lair on lookout just as Dylan the armadillo went out as well.

They witnessed a female figure in the shadow with red eyes pressing a brick in the alley two streets away from the portal location to Mystery Mountain.

She went down a flight of stairs to a computer room where the light revealed that she was wearing a masquade ball mask as part of her shadow-themed outfit.

On the screen, a commander with one eye and a helmet with a lightening bolt appeared.

"What's your latest update, **Masque Ombre**?" the commander asked.

"It's been going well, there's potential in the villians and heroes but the individuals you told me about have not appeared yet. Theo on the other hand, has a work partner who would be PERFECT on a comic one day. Oh Peepers, can you let Shadowy Figure know I gave another update?" Masque Ombre requested.

"Will do. You should activate the security lock" Peepers advised.

Masque Ombre pressed a button that activated a box trap on Cynthia but Dylan manged to escape to alert Tatou.

Night warrior finally had the upper hand on Tigre but Newt had to be called for back-up in order to stop him in his tracks.

When the boys had defeated Night Warrior, he had a shimmer of rare arrogance in his eyes.

"Goodbye, heroes. Have fun with your playtoy" He said while laughing as he disappeared back into the shadows.

Newt was looking distressed as Tigre was holding the amulet.

"We really need to put that in a better containment" Tigre stated.

"Um Tigre, I was told something about the totems but I need to write it down as soon as humanly possible" Newt admitted.

Tigre was silent.

"Tigre? Are you gonna help me?" Newt asked.

His blue feline friend turned away from his direction.

"You spoke to Tatou again, didn't you? There's a villain out there who knows about our conversations, we need to be more careful about where we talk." Tigre advised as they began to drive back to the HQ.

On the way back, someone or something had left a book titled as 'The secret of the totems' outside the park.

The two friends stopped to retrieve it along the way.

Once inside Tigre's blue centred mission control room, they opened it up.

It had at least 10 pages with writing inside but no name for the author.

Half the book was blank.

Newt quickly found a pen and with a determined smile, got to work writing when he'd been told to Tigre's surprise.

He wrote at a neck raising speed which simply astounded his friend.

Once Newt was finished, the pen was almost smoking with steam from the amount of information that was poured into the book.

"So, Tigre, when are you going to talk to Tatou?" He asked.

There was silence from the blue feline as the totems flashed indicating it was time for bed and the two boys were sent back to their beds through blue and green streaks of light.

Before going to sleep, Tigre sighed.

"I can't face him now" He mumbled to himself.

Then he finally allowed sleep to come.

-The next morning-

The following day, the four heroes' parents were watching the news that day.

"We have word that the famous Arsène Lupin III is planning a big heist in a year or two. Please be aware of a guy in black with an eye glass and cane in the night and if you see him remember to call the police" The new reporter stated.

As Redwing was being driven to her book club, she and her parents heard the same news on the radio.

'Be on your guard, Selene's strikers. This will be different from the usual villians you face at night' a gentle, female voice warned all four young people.

It belonged to Oolgee, the red owl spirit animal.

"We'll be ready for him" Newt whispered.

-Elsewhere-

Masque Ombre placed Cynthia in a safe place after ending her conversation with Peepers from Wander over yonder.

She went back into the shadows and witnessed the news about Arsène III as well.

She smiled.

"I'll have to keep the heroes busy for this guy's arrival" She stated, deviously.

The snow leopard spirit animal Xuě in the form of a snow leopard cub spied on her from a distance.

As she continued walking, she went past the luna lair.

"I've made my decision, I'll retire when I'm at least 15. Maybe the heroes will do that too" Silver Sorceline was saying to her moths.

"Excellent." The shadow villain murmured.

 _All I got to do now is keep her occupied until i'm ready to let her missing moth go, but I'll make sure it's right before she retires and then she'll write everything in the family history book that was the last section of 'The harvest moon and the Dreamer' book series, specifically the sorceline section_ She thought to herself, cunningly.

-To be continued-

 **Just managed to finished the chapter today and I'm so happy! :D I thought I wasn't gonna do it today. Um yeah, I was going to have a time skip to the present trio before season 1 but it's not happening today. Um please suggest ideas for Armadylan's descent into villainy or what his personality is like the episodes he's appear in along with the wolfy kids ok?**

 **Um I don't really know if Energyboy uses a totem for his powers but don't worry, the secrets of the totems will be revealed eventually.**

 **Well just to let you know it's my birthday next Saturday and I'll be splitting up my time to finish this story and hopefully make a start on my infinity war crossover story as fast as humanly possible. Oh and I have a week left of summer now.**

 **So to the guest reviewers, thank you for your reviews. As of 25.8.18, there is still no sign of the 5 newest episodes that have aired from July to August after the episode 'The Mountain Prisoner', I don't know when the episodes will be allowed online but I hope it's soon. If I don't have a visual aid on how Armadylan and the wolfy kids act, I'm going to get their characters wrong as even Disney wiki personality descriptions are not 100% trustworthy these days.**

 **And yes, I have suggested to PJ Streeter to try Dailymotion or upload episodes in parts to see if that can get past the copyright thing.**

 **Anyway, see ya next time. Peace out! (Note: I will try to update Patch's story as well).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- two-year gap, Masque Ombre's history and the totems!**

 **The butterfly totem user is related to Butterflicks' OC Emily. I'm just borrowing them through an indirect reference.**

 **There's a mixture of Aztec, Native American and shamanism mythology in the totems story that I'm using as inspiration.**

 **Note: 'Shadow' is Masque Ombre.**

During the next two years, Masque Ombre gathered data on the heroes and villians that were left as they trained hard to face the famous gentleman thief.

-The next day from the announcement-

Silver Sorceline arranged for Masque Ombre to meet her in her Luna Lair to hear about her past in full, not in jigsaw pieces.

"Well as you know now, my name isn't 'Shadow'. That was just a nickname/ cover name. When I was six years old, I received an artificially made totem which grants me these shadow powers by my parents. I've lived in Tarabiscoville and my only friends are and Theo. That's why I help you with advice from the shadows. My totem is why I always look like I'm made of shadow" Masque explained.

"I guess that makes sense. Have you seen the moth called Cynthia? I haven't seen her in a while" Silver Sorceline asked.

"No, I honestly can't tell those moths apart" Masque Ombre replied.

"Oh and you might want to keep any eye on that energy boy guy" she added before leaving

-Meanwhile in the HQ-

Redwing had returned from her group and had joined Newt and Tigre to go through the totem book together.

" _Chapter 1- Beginnings and difficulties_

 _Rainbow Dreamer had selected a group of people long ago from different tribes and locations including Native Americans and Japanese with the help of spirit animals they believed it._

 _Rainbow Dream was a white sloth who had to stay asleep to keep the forest and jungle alive while hanging from a rainbow._

 _With their help, those people created totems that looked like each animal that guided them on their journey._

 _In those times, there were totems for day and nights animals as even Aztec and Maya people had their own variation on 'totems'._

 _They were known as Naguals, people who were able to transform physically or spiritually into animals like a jaguar, puma, wolf, different types of dogs, birds etc._

 _Among them was a shaman who appeared to be made of wood with a green and white mask-like face and staff._

 _His staff had a pear-like orb that had seeds inside it that could create vines._

 _His name was Utupë, Spirit of the Forest._

 _His job was to look after the jungle and forest Rainbow Dreamer created where the other spirit animals live if they are not used._

 _He would help the Naguals protect nature with the totem holders as to begin with there were a lot of them: There were Tonal people (from the Aztec culture) who were linked to the animals through the day they were born (It's similar to the totems link to people) the animals included for them were dog, lizard, snake, deer, rabbit, monkey, jaguar, eagle, vulture and crocodile according to the Aztec and Maya calendars, Day totems for animals like an alligator, bear, butterfly, camel, chicken, dolphin, dove, ferret, kolas, kangaroos, jackal, flamingo etc and night totems other than snow leopard, blue tiger, red owl, pink salamander etc (reflected on the Selene's strikers) included Badgers, bats, hedgehog, African hunting dogs, skunk, swan, squrriel etc._

 _There were once a whole variety of ways to contact a spirit animal even if you were Nagual, Tonal or someone with different forms of totems around the world._

 _They would work together in the night AND Day to protect everyone from different threats which included Clan Takeshi, thieves who preceded Lupin, Firefly mages and in rare cases: Each other._

 _The butterfly totem users would help anyone in the day to protect alert civilians while their counterpart, the moth would take care of the night with the nocturnal animals and Nagal._

 _However, when the moon items were created, Silver Sorceline's ancestor, far back in the family tree, created the moon wheel with the cat-like statues to torture people of her choosing for fun as in the cleverly crafted trap, moving makes the wheel spin faster._

 _The Luna Magnet was forged on the moon where the sorcelines lived along with the moon cat statues that form the 'Moon wheel'…." T_ igre began to read.

Just then the doorbell rang and upon inspection of the player, Tatou was at the door looking very frantic.

Tigre activated the mic on the player.

"Yes, is something wrong?" He asked.

"There's a shadow villain on the loose and she's not who she says she is. Dylan told me she's here for a 'mission' of some kind but a moth called Cynthia was captured" Tatou stated, worriedly.

"There's a chance Silver Sorceline doesn't know the truth about this 'Shadow villain'" Newt pointed out.

Tigre sighed.

"Alright, we'll help but for now let's not tell Silver Sorceline. She might not believe us until we get proof, so you might need to put cam recorder on your armadillo" he suggested.

"Fine" Tatou replied, in a neutral voice.

Then there was silence.

"Guys, just work out your issues now, so we can plan how to get evidence on this shadow person, PLEASE!" Redwing begged.

Then she and New went down to the green floor to reflect.

"So, um Tatou. You spoke to Newt about the totems, I decided to investigate them too…" Tigre began.

"Save your apology for later, I know about that Lupin guy as well. He and this shadow villain could be connected for all I know" Tatou remarked.

Tigre sighed.

"Alright, you go and get Dylan. We'll be on watch duty" He stated.

Tatou nodded in agreement before leaving.

During that conversation, Newt and Redwing had been talking about an upcoming comic called 'Flossy Flash' which was also a show and another show called 'Master Fang and Kick McGee' with a comic book series coming soon when Tatou used the elevator to go down for the exit.

"You can go upstairs now. See ya, guys" Tatou said, nonchalantly as he exited the building.

Newt and Redwing looked at each other worriedly before ending back up the lift.

Meanwhile…

Sometime after Masque Ombre left, Silver Sorceline with the help of her moths discovered a book in the library titled 'Legend of the Moon items' with the historically accurate information that was alerted in 'The night of the Cat' book as this had details on the statues and moon wheel along with other items lost to time that had been recorded.

After reading the book, she decided to give Energyboy a visit in secret by using her magnet and luna board to zoom across to America without anyone noticing.

She witnessed Energyboy used his boomerang and sword alongside a butterfly-themed hero against a jackal-themed villain who was trying to take out anyone who would target the African hunting dogs while trying to negotiate a comprise.

As this was happening, Emma got to meet Master Fang backstage and even got to film a crossover episode with him and Kick McGee that was saved to air for a special occasion in the future.

So, time pasted as the heroes monitored from the HQ and Dylan's body camera for clues on Masque Ombre with not a lot of clues being found.

-In Paris-

As the heroes and Villians approached their 15th or 16th birthday (or had already turned that age), a young man who wore a black suit with a black top hat, white gloves, black smart shoes, a cane and a masquerade mask looked at his heist notes as he watched a vehicle transform the famous diamond necklace to Tarabiscoville.

He quickly used a basic pay phone to make a call.

"Mother, we can move to Tarabiscoville for a few days to see if it can make a good home. I want to enact my plan in three days" He stated.

His name was Arsène Lupin III and his mission was to continued his family legacy by stealing famous items from France without getting caught.

 _-To be continued-_

 _ **So, I finally did what I promised. Some Totem history has now been revealed., I was debating on how much to reveal here as I haven't finished doing work on it yet but I'll save the rest including some other missions this team (Selene's strikers) had as flashbacks if I can.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like the little 'teaser' at the end.**_

 _ **Other than of course Arsène Lupin III, I have another surprise next chapter** **?**_

 _ **Feel free to suggest ideas for Utupë etc ok?**_

 _ **Utupë and Rainbow dreamer are from the books.**_

 _ **See ya next time.**_

 _ **Note: I return to college on the 10** **th** **September so updates will be less frequent next week.**_

 _ **Grace, out!**_

 _ **I apologise for the chapter being short this time.**_

 _ **(4.9.18: Happy birthday, Catlette4ever!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-the sight of a gentleman thief, spirit return and present-day meetings!**

 **The Lupin Family's theme music is Jazz specifically 'Lupinranger Roll Call or Henshin Theme'.**

 **There's a small reference to another one of my stories called 'Quest for the bird guardians- A Universal Knights story' in this chapter.**

 **There will be small references to season 1 here and regarding the present-day characters, their meetings with the PJ Masks will occur in separate chapters to avoid a narrative clash.**

 **This has my take on the 'Legend of the PJ Masks' book from the French series the show is based on.**

Arsène Lupin III and his family arrived in Tarabiscoville during the night after a three-day journey.

As they got used to their temporary residence in a bed and breakfast about four miles from the park, Arsène went to his dad.

"Would you like to help me with this heist? I figured it could be a big finale for your crime careers" He offered.

His dad smiled as they all put on their outfits as their jazz theme music played in the background.

The trio went out to the museum and onto the roof to survey the area.

There were security guards on duty that were not in the room with the dinosaur skeleton as the thieves used a rope to get down and locate the specific room with the necklace.

One of the moths and Ninjalinos witnessed the start of the heist and ran off to contact their leaders.

Meanwhile, the remaining heroes' totems flashed an alert for danger which prompted them to transform and teleport to the HQ.

On their player, Tigre spotted Night Warrior talking to Theo and a girl he didn't recognise.

"Is that Flossy flash?!" Redwing cried, excitedly.

"Wait she's REAL?" Newt questioned.

"I guess so, let's go" Tigre stated as they went his car and drove out to confront them as Tatou rolled out from a hole in the ground as they arrived.

"What are you doing, Night Warrior?" Tigre asked.

"Oh, good you're all here, where's Silver Sorceline and that energy brat?" Night Warrior wondered.

A few minutes left, Silver Sorceline arrived on her luna board with her moths and Energyboy, who was visiting family in France.

"Ok, we're here. So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"There's a group of thieves going after a necklace and we need your help to stop them because that's OUR thing" Night Warrior stated in a proud manner.

"How many are there?" Tatou asked.

"Three. They're at the museum" Silver Sorceline replied.

"We better hurry. Energyboy, you stay with Night Warrior…" Tigre began.

"You know Flossy Flash?!" Redwing screeched excitedly.

Emma just smiled.

"I see you're a fan. Yes, I'm real but you need to keep this a secret ok? Not a lot of people know that I actually have powers" She warned.

Redwing nodded.

"So, Redwing, you can come with Silver Sorceline, Tatou, Theo and us. We need to get to the museum fast" Tigre urged.

"Um what about Flossy Flash?" Redwing asked, with a pleading cute look.

"Flossy, you can be on lookout with Energyboy and Night Warrior" Tigre sighed.

So, they got into Tigre's car and drove to the museum.

Once they got inside, Arsène Lupin III had found the room the necklace was located: Underneath the dinosaur exhibit room.

He was helping his dad put the necklace in a special case when they heard footsteps and turned the lights off.

Silver Sorceline used her magnet to trap them in a moon beam before them could escape.

"So, you're the phantom thieves? I suggest you get out of our city!" Tigre cried.

Arsène Lupin III laughed.

"Can't do that without this necklace" He stated while struggling against the beam.

"You're trapped, thief! We have you now!" Redwing cried.

"Wasn't there supposed to be THREE of you?" Newt questioned.

The young thief smirked.

"So why do you have villians helping you catch us?" Arsène Lupin III asked.

"We needed extra help for this challenge" Newt stated.

There was smoke as another figure with a mask came out.

"And yet, this girl caught us red-handed with just her power. Doesn't that mean the rest of you are not needed?" Arsène Lupin III's grandfather pointed out.

Silver Sorceline resorted to creating the Luna Dome to trap all of them inside the museum.

It was a pink large spherical force field that covered the outside of the museum.

If anyone tried to move said dome or even shake it, it changes colours like disco lights.

"Why did you do that?!" Theo cried.

"She wants to everyone to fight us" Arsène Lupin III observed.

"You have a good eye, thief. Tigre, you and your pesty pals take the one of the left and I'll take Arsène Lupin III" Silver Sorceline stated as she flew towards him.

Arsène Lupin II, Arsène Lupin III's dad got out his cane to fight.

Tigre sped around Arsène Lupin III as Theo used one of his gadgets to force a forcefield around him as the young thief got out his sword and pushed back Tigre with one swipe into Theo only for the feline hero to bounce back towards Arsène Lupin III.

Newt quickly used his strength to stop his friend from colliding into the villain.

Arsène Lupin III's father switched with his son and took on Silver Sorceline to make things more interesting as Tatou joined her in battle.

Tatou caused a small quake on the ground to get the older thief off his balance but he didn't flinch.

Arsène Lupin II lunged at Tatou as he dodged and weaved his attacks while trying to get an opening for a punch or a chance to drill a tunnel.

Silver Sorceline got her moths that were with her to attack which annoyed Arsène Lupin III.

"I suggest you let us go, quietly" he stated.

"And why should I do that?" Silver Sorceline asked.

The young 'phantom' thief moved his cape back with his arm to reveal Redwing as he kept her near him in a choke hold position.

"Let her go!" Newt cried.

"Tell your moon friend to remove the dome and I'll spare her life, if not….it ends TONIGHT" Arsène Lupin III threatened.

"Silver…" Tigre began, worriedly.

Silver Sorceline stared back at Arsène Lupin III who was smiling deviously in that moment.

Everyone had frozen in silence as tension was felt in the air as it looked like the young thief would fulfil his promise of a threat….

The young sorceress removed the dome after looking away from Arsène number III and the two thieves began to make their escape from the museum after releasing Redwing who began coughing in response.

As soon as they reached the outskirts, the Ninjalinos jumped down from four of the tall buildings catching the duo off-guard.

"I suggest you hand that case over gently or we'll have to go the HARD way" Night Warrior stated.

The duo tried to outsmart the Ninjalinos but Flossy Flash saw their movement in her thoughts and directed a kick towards Arsène Lupin III as a green energy boomerang hit Arsène Lupin II in the face.

Due to letting their guard down, they were knocked unconscious allowing the heroes to return the necklace safely.

Once the pair woke up, they were made to promise not to bother city again as long as they were protectors.

However, the Lupin Thieves made a pact with the whole family to return some day in the future to prove their skills and steal precious items from their museum.

So the heroes returned to HQ while Emma went home with Theo's help.

In the blue room, Redwing, Tigre, Newt and Tatou got unexpected visitors.

Out of the crystal statue came the red owl, green gecko, blue tiger and brown armadillo in a semi-physical form.

A snow leopard flew out to the retired young heroes as well.

"We have a message for all of you and it is important that you all hear it, even the retired heroes" The armadillo said.

"Qiú yú, what's wrong?" Tatou asked.

"Why have you not contacted us till now, Chu'a?" Newt questioned.

Yanto, the blue tiger raised his paw for silence.

"Why we haven't spoken in a while isn't important right now. Xuě the snow leopard is with your retired comrades" He stated.

"The message is this:

'Some day, a brave cat hero, blue or not, will uncover the secrets of totems and dreams.

Will the knowledge be used for good or evil, silver moon is quite clear,

Orphan and alone brings a tear,

Guard the totems for the future or foreshadowing will be their doom'" Oolgee and Xuě recited at the same time.

"The message is quite ominous, do we get a…" Tatou began.

Although when they looked around, the animal spirits were gone!

When Silver Sorceline returned to her luna Lair probably for the last time, Masque Ombre reappeared.

"Silver Sorceline, before you go please record your life story in 'The harvest moon legend and the dreamer' book. Talk to Romuald if you must to get your part of Sorceline history in that book" She urged.

"Alright but just do me one more favour: Find Cynthia and never speak to me again" Silver Sorceline stated.

"As You wish" Masque replied as she left the Luna lair.

Once she was back in her secret hideout, she released Cynthia the moth outside.

She began to type up her next report on her findings regarding Silver Sorceline, Theo, Night Warrior, the heroes and the newcomer Arsène Lupin III in battle.

' _The gentleman thief had accomplices in similar outfits. It is possible that Theo is unaware that there are lost totems out there. I did some research on totems while observation and it appears that the wolf, rabbit, African Hunting dog, butterfly and Jackal totems are out there somewhere. I have also heard rumours of a shaman made of wood roaming in the streets in one of the cities looking for something. I don't have any evidence but this information could be useful at a later date._

 _It's also possible that there could be a Nagal left in the world somewhere but I'll have to get Night Warrior to investigate it for me._

 _From now on, I'll remain in the shadows and wait for the next generation to show up. This chapter for my report and observations is over._ ' She had typed on her computer.

Then she got a call on her screen.

"It's probably Peepers again" She muttered to herself.

When she answered it to her surprise, there were about 6 people on screen: a frost fairy from neverland, a young 16 year old girl with black short hair and green eyes with a red top and a black leather jacket, a young half lizard warrior and a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a half broken mask with a hoodie.

The other individuals that were girls were in the corner, she couldn't see anyone else on screen beyond that.

She realised they were admiring her appearance with their intrigued stares.

"I had a feeling Peepers would want me to report in again. My last report was last week, are you his secondary allies?" she asked.

"We are, these five are special captives. Um do you have any recommendations for the future?" Nova, the half lizard girl asked.

"Well, I did kidnap a fox hero and convince the heroes and villians here to retire at 15" Masque Ombre replied.

 _It's best if I don't give them a full report. I'll save that for Shadowy Figure or Peepers_ , she thought.

"Whoa!" Coral, the one wearing a black jacket, cried as she was very impressed by her progress.

"Personally, I'd recommend Silver Sorceline or Theo because if you push them hard enough they will reach their evil potential" Masque Ombre added.

"Thank you" Nova replied as the call ended.

Masque then sighed.

"I bet that was time placement call" she muttered to herself.

Once she shared her latest report with Peepers, she started to silently watch the heroes from the shadows.

"Well, guys, I guess this is the end of the Selene's strikers Tigre said, sadly.

"Even though we won't be heroes anymore, we'll still be friends" Newt promised.

"Yeah, even when we're adults and have children of our own" Redwing added.

Tigre then turned to Tatou.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to help with your investigation on the totems. I thought we needed the spirit animals to give permission" Tigre said, shamefully.

Tatou put his right arm on Tigre's left shoulder.

"It's alright, Tigre. We move past that, are we still friends?" Tatou asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah" Tigre replied as they hugged to reconcile the previous tension.

"I'm so glad you're having more conversations now" Newt smiled.

' _Even though the selene's strikers are over, we will still watch over you as long as you remember us even as adults'_ the spirit animals promised as the four heroes went home together and wrote down their hero adventures in individual journals to keep those memories safe.

The Cat, owl, Lizard and armadillo totems were put away somewhere safe for the next generation to come.

The Lupin Family moved back to Paris to continue locating famous items there.

When Arsène Lupin III was about 19, he went out to North America to reach for one of the 'lost totems' he had heard was in a forgotten place.

Night Warrior put his suit away and decided to take some flying lessons.

Theo was recommended to work in an official science lab outside the city as he got older with help from his parents.

Emily became famous as 'Flossy Flash' with her location thought powers and signature kick move.

Silver Sorceline gave up being a villain for a while and used her real name Artemis when she went out to find work on studying the moon.

She eventually found a human that she fell in love with and had a child.

They both agreed that it was best to give up the child to an orphanage about five miles from the school and park for the child's safety before of Silver Sorceline's family history.

Artemis told Romuald to place his book about the harvest moon and her family history in the library so her child could have some information to research.

Then she had to leave and move to America without her husband.

He remained close by but in the neighbouring city Strasbourg.

Due to Silver Sorceline being from the moon, the child was sensitive to sunlight while growing and couldn't go outside to play with the other children while an admiration and overprotectiveness for the moon developed when the child received a gift left behind by Silver Sorceline:

The Luna Magnet and board for the child's 5th birthday.

-In 2017-

It was around May time on a Thursday at about 6 pm when three children were going to bed:

They were next door neighbours and had been friends for a while because their parents knew each other.

There was Connor, the oldest, Amaya and Greg, the youngest of the trio.

When the three of them had had taught about colours at school and home, Connor had gravitated towards the colour blue, green for Greg and Red and pink for Amaya.

It was on their 5th birthdays at different times of the year, during summer and close to autumn roughly, Greg had recently turned 5, they had received their signature outfits:

Greg who has pale skin, green eyes and a blond parted hairstyle wears a light green sweatshirt with brown drawstrings and beige pants.

Amaya who had pale skin with long brown hair and auburn eyes covered by red eyeglasses woe a red dress with white trim and pink shoulder covers, a pair of short red leggings under the dress, pink shoes and a pink hairpin shaped like an owl's wing on the right side in her hair.

Connor had light but tan skin, short spiky brown hair and blue eyes wearing a teal shirt covering a white T-shirt, light blue pants and red sneakers with lime green shoelaces.

Last year, they all received new pyjamas with different patterns on them for Christmas:

Greg's PJs were a pair of light green pants and a shirt featuring a lizard track pattern and a signature lizard symbol, Connor's PJs were a blue shirt with a cat symbol in the middle and pants with light blue stripes and blue slippers while Amaya's Pjs was a pair of red one-piece "onesie" pyjamas with pink-coloured arms, pink trim, and a pink owl symbol but no attached feet and pink slippers.

The three children were asleep with their cuddly toys: Lionel jr, a stuffed green lizard, Lady Wigglesworth, a stuffed owl and Mr. Meow, a blue stuffed cat.

Greg had a pet lizard called Lionel in a cage in his room that he got for his birthday as well.

While they were asleep, a transparent blue cat, red owl and green lizard came to them in a dream.

"I am Oolgee, I give you the power of an owl with wings, wind and flight. We need your help to defend others from night time threats and uncover what has happened to the other spirit animals. Please ask your parents if they have a totem bracelet. My comrades, Chu'a and Yahto are in the houses next door" The red owl stated.

"….My fourth comrade Qiú yú is somewhere else. Oh and there's one more thing but that can be saved for another day" Yahto was saying to Connor.

The three children woke up and went to their parents' rooms.

Meanwhile, at the orphanage…

A 6 and a half year old young girl with blue eyes and white & silver sparkly hair that faded to black towards the end had witnessed the return of the spirit animals in the city in disgust.

She was unable to sleep at night because she admired the moon so much and had not been given a totem bracelet from her parents (Her birthday was in May).

She held the luna magnet and luna board tightly as she went outside to find some 'friends'.

A bunch of native luna moths including Cynthia began to follow her as the luna magnet began to glow purple in the moonlight.

She sighed.

"If those legends are true, then I'm gonna have to capture the spirit animals if I can't get my own" She stated.

Her magnet granted her the power to channel moon energy in purple beams and occasionally purple moon balls or 'tracker beams'.

It also helped her to create a new night outfit inspired by her mother: a black mask over her face and a black and grey suit with a lunar eclipse on it.

She looked at the moon and then her outfit before smiling.

"From now on, I'll be called Luna Girl" She stated.

Cynthia flew to Luna girl and told her about the Luna Lair.

"I can understand you?!" Luna girl cried.

"Whoa! Must be a moon thing" she wondered.

As the moths led her to the sliver orb lair, a shadow moved behind them.

"I can help, young sorceline. I have a 'friend' you can play with as you get used to your powers" Masque Ombre offered.

"Who are you?" Luna girl asked.

"I'm a friend. Call me 'Shadow'" Masque Ombre replied, quickly.

Cynthia gave Masque Ombre a hard stare.

Masque Ombre, given that her eyes were the only thing visible, stared back intimidatingly causing Cynthia to give up in fear.

So, Luna Girl was taken to the shadow villian's hideout, specifically the 'basement' part of it.

Inside was a young boy, who was about 6 years old, in a fox outfit with green eyes.

"Hey Renard rusé, wake up!" Masque Ombre cried.

The fox boy opened his eyes and looked around.

"Your Father was Renarde and he's been working in a factory, so I have taken over looking after you for a while. This is Luna Girl, she will be your sparring Partner" She added.

"That's right, he was looking after me and you would help him before I blacked out" Renard rusé recalled.

So, they began to practise as Luna Girl practised chasing him on her Luna board and using her magnet to hit different targets like cardboard images of past heroes as a warm up.

Then She had to try to lift to herself and create anything she thought of.

She imagined a cloud and a cloud was created from her magnet.

"That was…unexpected!" She said in surprise.

"Indeed, but save the clouds for another day. Do you envy what the daytime children have?" Masque Ombre asked after about nine hours of practise.

"Yes, especially the spirit animals being able to visit them" Luna Girl replied, sourly.

"Come with me" The Shadow Villain said, in a comforting voice as she took Luna girl and Renard rusé through another door way into a jungle-like area where the remaining known spirit animals were located which included the lion, salamander, Heron, deer, Unicorn, wolf, Badger, butterfly, glowing green bull, white rabbit and African Hunting dog.

"Whoa! It's AMAZING!" The fox 'hero' cried.

Luna girl smiled wickedly.

"So, can I practise on them too with my moths?" She asked.

"Go right ahead" Masque Ombre replied.

"LUNA MOTHS! Capture the spirit animals!" Luna Girl cried as the luna moths used a spirit-proof net to trap them as they covered up the animals like a hurricane of silver and purple.

The young sorceline then recalled how she had watched the other children play outside and decided to destroy the school as the first attack on the daytime.

-Inside a hidden Dojo just outside the city-

Hokori Takeshi was a young 6 and three quarters year old boy with blue eyes who was an only child but looked up to Master Fang so much that he trained to become a ninja with his uncle.

He lived with his parents in the upstairs section of the dojo which was shared with his uncle.

It had taken a few years for the young boy to get skilled enough to be a ninja in his uncle's eyes but once he gotten his white belt and had turned 7, he appeared to be ready.

His uncle, Nigel gave him a hand-made navy-blue ninja suit with stars on it and a full-face mask showing only his eyes to conceal his identity before introducing him to the Ninjalinos.

They wore purple suits and had moved into the city after Mystery Mountain was deemed un-inhabitable. One of them was small and had the name 'Tim' to shorten his full name.

"Hokori, you will need a codename for night time. In my youth, I was called 'Night Warrior'. That might give you some inspiration" Nigel offered.

Hokori looked down at his suit and then up at his uncle before smiling.

"I'll be Night Ninja" He stated as Flutes played and the Ninjalinos cheered.

"Ok, enough cheering my praises. Wait, I can understand you?" Night Ninja asked.

One of the Ninjalinos named 'Marvin' nodded.

"Yes, the suit allows you to understand them" His uncle confirmed.

"This will be fun. Ninjalinos, let's practise outside" Night Ninja stated.

They all rushed outside and was about to go to the Library to read up on items or things to help Night Ninja show the world that he's the best.

His Uncle went out and gave him a list of things he'll need to make a signature weapon: Sticky Splat.

Night Ninja's eye lit up.

"My first night mission, let's go Ninjalinos!" he cried as they leapt into the air in the direction of the items.

-Inside one of the tall brown houses a mile or two from the school-

Romeo Mecano was the son of a scientist who neglected a lot in his first few years of life, so he convinced his dad to let him build inventions to get the world's attention and be adored.

Theo, his dad, had been a genius scientist as a boy and even did a few top secret projects that Romeo hoped to uncover on day.

As a gift, Theo gave him a factory to make his lab, gadgets and robots for any scheme he could come up with.

Romeo had fair skin, blue eyes and a black spiky hairdo with a white streak just over his left eye wearing a moderately-tight white lab coat with a bag strapped to his back. Along with his coat, he wears teal covered gloves, grey boots, grey pants, and black goggles with a short and thin wire antenna standing outside from the edge of the left lens frame.

He currently 6 and a half as his birthday was in Late July.

"Romeo, I know you want to rule the world but make sure you at least have a plan for once you've taken over" Theo advised.

Romeo wrote down 'Remember to plan what to do after taking over the world' on his notebook and tablet device for safe keeping.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll plan that part after my Lab is finished" Romeo promised.

"Ok, Romeo" Theo said as he got ready to go out again.

"Try not to make a mess in my science lab" He added before he left to go to the Medical Science lab just outside the city.

"Once I've finished my Lab and continue my first project; I can move on to my second invention for weather" The young genius mumbled to himself.

"Romeo, Don't forget to have dinner!" His mother called out.

"Give me twenty minutes, mother!" He yelled back.

-Back on the colour co-ordinated street-

"Do you have a totem bracelet?" The children asked their parents.

Their parents smiled.

"Come sit beside us" Connor's Dad, Amaya's mother and Greg's dad said while inviting them to sit on the bed.

"Before We answer your question, you'll need to hear this story, it's what we were told as children as well:

 _A long time ago, spirit animals came from the stars to the children they had picked._

 _They would protect them from nightmares through songs and sometimes even allow them to harness their powers through totem bracelets._

 _They would teach the children how to use these powers in their time of need with additional surprises for later._

 _However….at some unknown point, there were only 10 animals left in recent years_ before the legend stopped" The parents recited.

The children listened intently with widen eyes, taking in every detail into their creative minds.

"Now then, we do have a late gift for you" The parents admitted.

They went up into the attic and brought down a star-decorated box.

One was labelled 'From Tigre', 'From Redwing' and 'From Newt'. In colour-coded writing.

"You may open it" They added.

The children carefully opened the box and saw a small note beside a blue, red and green totem bracelet in their respective box:

The cat totem for Connor, The owl totem for Amaya and the Lizard totem for Greg.

Connor took out the note first.

" 'Dear future hero,

I have kept this totem bracelet safe, so you can have a chance to protect the night with friends like I did. Make me proud, young one.

Tigre (Previous feline hero)'" Connor read.

"'…Signed Redwing'" Amaya was reading.

"'Newt', previous lizard hero?" Greg read in a confused voice.

"If you have any more questions, you can come and ask us ok?" their parents reassured them.

The children nodded with a huge grin before racing back up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

The parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you think they'll solve that prophecy thing?" Connor's dad, Cyrus asked.

"Maybe, we'll just have to observe quietly" His wife replied, softly.

Back upstairs, the spirit animals told the children to activate their bracelets to harness their powers.

"Connor, you shall become Catboy! Amaya shall become Owlette and Greg shall become Gekko!" a new voice that was the narrator, an invisible ally of the spirit animals exclaimed as the three children's pyjamas transformed into scales, feathers and lightening stripes.

"Amaya, your power moves are super owl wings to fly, Owl wing wind and owl eyes. We will help you get used to your powers" Oolgee promised.

"Greg, your moves are super gecko camouflage, lizard grip and super Gekko muscle which is basically super strength" Chu'a explained.

"Connor, you have super cat jump, super cat speed and cat ears to hear as good as a cat. We will now take you to your base" Yahto stated as the spirit animals turned them into light to transport them to the totem pole in the park.

They landed in the blue room which had a holographic scree with buttons for the defence system, rocket mode, remote control for the vehicles and the security camera.

On their right was a blue cat themed car with light blue light-up wheels and two headlights.

"Wow, this place is cool but you were visited by a spirit animal too?" Greg asked.

Amaya and Connor nodded.

"I had no idea this place was here but our parents… they knew what they needed to give us… could they know more than we realise?" Amaya wondered.

"I call dibbs on the car!" Connor cried, happily.

"Children, first you must pick a name for your team of this generation and then we will help you train to adjust to your powers" Yahto advised.

They looked at their outfits again and remembered how they were technically in the Pyjamas.

"We'll be known as…" Connor began.

"The PJ Masks!" They exclaimed together.

Owlette went up to the red room which was red and bird themed with green stars.

In its park bay was her vehicle, the plane known as the 'Owl-glider'.

The Owl Glider was red with two large wings for flying, gliding and wind attacks, two large headlights for navigation in the air and two sets of claws on its underside that are used for landing (and also digging when necessary).

Gekko used to lift to investigate the third floor: The green room.

It had a green design with plants to reflect the lizard theme and a pond which led outside the building.

In the pond was a green vehicle for him.

It was a green 'sub-marine'-like machine with three sets of retractable treads for land dubbed the 'Gekko-mobile' with a movable lizard tail has six headlights and a dome-styled window for entry with the ability to turn invisible, climb walls, sub-merge, fire water jets and auto-clean.

So as part of their training, Catboy practised jumping to the trapezes bar with his super cat jump while Owlette practiced her flying by trying to avoid the hanging tin cans on the ceiling in the red room and Gekko practised using his super strength by punching a punching bag that had been brought over from Connor's house.

Then Gekko practised his camouflage on the wall to try to catch Catboy and Owlette off-guard.

They were then told that their suits also allowed them to know how to drive instinctively which excited the children.

Then the holographic computer that the children dubbed the 'Picture Player' got a red alert.

"The sorceline has appeared. You must go now" Yahto urged.

"But what if we're not ready?" Gekko asked, nervously.

"We'll be with you. Inexperienced or not and our powers will protect you from grave harm. Good luck, PJ Masks" Oolgee replied.

"See you soon" Chu'a added as the three spirit animals disappeared from sight.

"To the Cat Car!" Catboy cried as he ran to the dock and jumped into the front seat.

"My car ears are tingling from excitement. We're like comic book heroes now!" He geeked out.

"Yeah" Amaya said, nervously as she and Greg were apprehensive about leaving the totem pole HQ.

"Come on, guys. We could use a little work out before bed" Catboy suggested.

The pair sighed before finally giving in and joining him in the car.

The blue cat door opened up as Catboy drove out onto the road.

-To be continued-

 **I apologise if it appears unfinished. I wanted to post something before I go into full College mode again.**

 **I hope you enjoy this foreshadowing feast, don't forget to suggest schemes for Luna Girl meeting Romeo or Night Ninja at different times after encountering the PJ Masks.**

 **See ya soon.**

 **PS: Do you like how I made Flossy Flash real?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- First mission, Luna villain encounter and a lead up!**

 **There are some visual references to the 'Legend of the PJ Masks' French book here.**

 **I had some help with the comic book idea regarding the trio getting more hero tips and that being a factor in Night Ninja's plan from p0ketiger. So thank you! ;)**

The Cat Car sped along until it reached the school that was five miles from the park.

The heroes jumped out with Catboy smiling but Gekko and Owlette looking worried in their super pose.

They heard evil laughter as the school began to glow with pink-purple aura while lifting off the ground.

"Stop, Fiendish…..Night time villians!" Catboy cried.

Luna Girl turned around to approach the new heroes.

"And who are you supposed to be, Kitty?" she asked.

"My Name is Catboy, who are you?" Catboy stated.

"I'm Luna Girl and I'm gonna take all the day things I want, even the school!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we'll stop you! Because we're the PJ Masks!" Catboy cried.

"Yeah, um Luna Girl? Do you not go to our school?" Gekko asked, timidly.

Luna Girl eyed his expression closely from her luna board.

"You don't see to act like the heroes in comics books. Are you a COWARD?" She questioned.

"What?!" Gekko and Owlette cried.

"You're not acting like you're confident to stop me from doing this. So I'll be on my way" Luna Girl said as she began to fly back to the building.

"Wait!"

Luna Girl turned around.

Gekko looked flustered.

"Please, we can try to help you" He continued, slowly.

"You want to help me, Lizard legs? Try not to get in my way" Luna girl remarked.

She went back to lifting the school when Cynthia and another moth named Silver appeared.

"You what?!" she cried.

While getting angry and stomping her feet for a minute, Catboy used his super speed to try to get to Luna Girl.

She stopped her tantrum and caught him in her luna beam.

Catboy was dragged inside the school by the beam and locked in from the outside.

"When I come back, you'll be next" Luna Girl promised as the two moths led her away.

"I'm sorry, Catboy. I know how excited you were to fight a villain tonight, I don't feel ready for any of this" Owlette confessed.

"Me either" Gekko added.

"In all honesty guys, I'm terrified too. But just because we're new at this doesn't mean we can't learn from future mistakes" Catboy pointed out.

Gekko looked puzzled.

"Hmm… We need some kind of catchphrase for realisations like this…." He began.

"It's time to be a hero!" Owlete stated.

The two boys stared at her in bewilderment.

"What? It just felt like the right thing to say" She remarked.

"We'll need another catchphrase in the daytime as well but we can work on that tomorrow, It's ti-" Gekko began.

Then he stopped.

"Sorry, it's catchy. So maybe we could replicate the key for the school?" he suggested.

"Owlette, use your wind and Gekko's muscles to get me out" Catboy offered.

"But…we might break the school…" Gekko trailed off.

"We'll find a way to replace the doors just hurry!" Catboy urged.

So Gekko used his super muscles as Owlette used her owl wind to force the doors up while Catboy quickly backed away from the door.

The doors were thankfully undamaged by the attack as Catboy came out.

He then used his cat ears to listen out for Luna Girl.

"What do you mean 'they keep struggling?'!" She was shouting.

"I hear her. She's coming from the north west area. Owlette, you fly above while we take the cat car" Catboy ordered.

"Oh, and Thanks Catboy. I think this hero thing might become fun with more practise" Gekko admitted.

"Yeah, but how knows how long we'll be doing this right?" Owlette added.

"Right" Catboy agreed as the boys hopped into the car while Owlette trailed them from above.

They went in the direction of Luna Girl's voice and ended up in an alleyway about a mile or two away from the museum.

"Oi! Pesky animals, stop squirming against my moths!" Luna Girl cried.

"Luna Girl, what are you doing?!" Catboy yelled.

"Why are you out of your trap? This is why I need more assistance" the young girl grumbled.

 _They are our comrades, the other spirit animals_ Chu'a whispered to the three children.

"Release those animals! They're not things you can own" Gekko pointed out.

"They're mine now!" Luna Girl declared.

She fired luna beams at the children as they avoided her attacks and tried to lure the moths away from the spirit animals.

Masque Ombre watched with intrigue from her monitors as the heroes, although still new to their roles, managed to outdo Luna Girl and free the Spirit animals.

"Renard rusé, you can learn a lot from this girl. She has determination and wit, like her mother, but she'll need help to improve her plans on stealing things from the Daytime and protecting the moon" The shadow villian noted.

"I understand, Masque" Renard Rusé replied.

They watched as Luna Girl stomped on her luna Board in frustration as the freed spirit animals went off to sing to their chosen children at night once more.

"You haven't seen the last of me, PJ Do-Gooders. I will get what I want eventually" she cried as she flew away with her moths.

"We need a catchphrase" Owlette pointed out since they got their first victory.

"PJ masks all shout hooray" Gekko began.

"Because in the night we saved the day!" They all exclaimed, happily.

Luna Girl returned to the alleyway to Masque Ombre's hideout to be let inside.

"The moths will take you to your new lair" Masque stated.

"What about Renard Rusé?" the young Sorceline asked.

"He will be staying out of sight for now, but you'll still be training together every other night" Masque added.

Luna girl sighed, nodded and then flew off to follow her moths until she found the Luna Lair.

She found instructions on how to practise summoning a 'Moon Ball' and was very puzzled by it.

After that rush of a first mission, the children returned to the HQ.

"So, if Luna Girl is a 'Night Time Villian', that means there could be others out there" Owlette pondered.

"If there's others out there, we'll keep training before our bed time in order to face them" Catboy declared.

"And when they appear, we'll be sure to be prepared" Gekko added.

Meanwhile…

After Renard Rusé went to bed, Masque Ombre went out to see if any other villians that looked slightly familiar were out still.

Night Ninja had just finished locating the items necessary for regular 'glue-like' Sticky splat of the orange, purple and green type.

"Ninjalinos, get me my comics. It's time to go home, we've done enough tonight" He ordered.

The Ninjalinos moaned as they complained how they didn't get to use their skills on someone in their language.

"Do you remember Master Fang? Because I think you just gave me an idea. Let's go home and I'll ask my uncle for some special help" He stated as the group jumped away while flute music played.

Masque Ombre smiled.

"I'm liking this development a lot. I guess I can just watch this time" She grinned before slipping back into the shadows.

-To be continued-

 _Cutscene:_

 _That next morning..._

 _The three friends met up outside their school to discuss their thoughts about the previous night._

 _"That was real something, huh? I could barely sleep last night" Amaya admitted._

 _"After last night, I think we should brush up on our hero knowledge with comics" Connor suggested._

 _"I like Flossy Flash" Amaya stated._

 _"I like Kick McGee" Greg added._

 _"And I, Master Fang" Connor finished._

 _"It WOULD help us with our training every other night... How about after class?" Amaya suggested._

 _"Alright then, everyone who's in on the plan, put your closed hand next to mine" Connor said as he put out his right arm with his hand closed that had his cat totem bracelet._

 _Amaya and Greg put their right arms with their bracelets on next to Connor's in a 'Fist bump' circle._

 _Mr Shawn came outside._

 _"Come you three, we're going to have fun today" He called._

 _As the three children raced inside the school, they overheard some conversations:_

 _"I saw a unicorn singing my sleep last night" one of the young girls with glasses said._

 _"I saw a badger" another added._

 _"Well I saw a white rabbit" Cameron said, proudly._

W _hile smiling at each other briefly, Connor and friends approach their classmates._

 _"Did you hear what happened yesterday?" Amaya asked._

 _"All I heard was distant thudding sounds" one of the boys pointed out._

 _"Class, we'll be starting in five minutes. Hurry!" Mr Shawn urged, calmly._

 _As everyone went towards their classroom, music was playing._

" _Who goes into the night_

 _So they can save the day?_

 _Who are these heroes_

 _To show you the way?" a male voice sang._

 _"Maybe we sing along to the music first?" Greg asked quickly._

"I'll allow it just this once" Mr Shawn replied as the three friends sang their theme song to their class.

A small Snowshoe hare and ferret watched from a distance before disappearing into shadow.

-end of cutscene-

 **Stay tuned for Night Ninja's big debut of being a night villain ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **When I'm not as busy as I am currently, I'll work on Night Ninja and Romeo's big entrance as villians next.**

 **I saw the synopsis for 'Power pond weed', if Armadylan actually is in that episode tomorrow, I really hope his name isn't really Dylan or it looses all suspense for a secret identity…...**

 **Anyway, Armadylan will be in this tale but MUCH later so bare with me ok?**

 **Grace out!**

 **PS: Catlette4ever, please make an account and I will help you with your episode problem ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Meeting the ninjas of the night, comics, mission number 2 and moth mission rebound!

After having some fun with the class, they had first lesson for the new semester/ term: English.

Their task was to make their own comic book for world book day in November.

Mr Shawn and a few other teachers accompanied the children to the comic book store to get inspiration for their work.

When they got there, the Master Fang Comics were missing!

"Where did the comics go?!" Connor cried in a panic.

Amaya examined the floor carefully.

Purple footprints and an orange splat were at the scene of the 'crime'.

"Well, everyone it looks like we'll have to use our memory to get inspired" Mr Shawn stated as they began to leave.

"This could be a new villain we haven't faced yet. This is going so fast though, will we even get time to improve our skills with practise?" Greg wondered.

"Don't worry, Greg. We'll have plenty of time. PJ Masks, we're on our way!" Amaya began.

"Into the night to save the day!" the three of them finished while doing the usual three circle fist pump.

"Night in the city, and a brave band of heroes is ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day. Greg becomes…" The narrator began as moon came up and Greg pressed his totem bracelet before transforming.

"Gekko!" Greg cried.

"Amaya becomes…" The narrator continued.

Amaya pressed her bracelet and transformed.

"Owlette!" She cried while flying.

"Connor becomes…"

Connor activated his bracelet as lightening covered him during his transformation.

"Catboy!" He yelled before making a cat meow after he sped around.

Then the trio were turned to streaks of blue, green and red light through their spirit animals and landed in HQ.

"The PJ Masks" The heroes exclaimed with the Narrator.

The blue holographic interface appeared with the animal symbols for the Owl-glider, Cat car and Gekko-mobile were on the left with buttons for the front entrance and defence mechanism on the right with the camera footage at the top.

On screen, they caught a glimpse of at least five figures in the dark running towards Master Fang's studio.

When one of them came into the light, Owlette paused the screen.

"Is that a purple ninja with no mouth?" Gekko asked in confusion.

"Looks like it, we better check it out. They might be the ones behind the missing comics" Owlette stated.

"To the Cat Car!" Catboy cried as he activated cat symbol button.

They hopped inside the vehicle and drove out the cat symbol door.

Catboy used his cat ears.

"What do you mean you can't put us in?!" Night Ninja cried.

"When we reach the studio, we can't let ourselves be seen by the people who work there" Catboy warned.

"Won't people knowing we're protecting the city help us?" Gekko asked.

"Maybe but it could also put our regular routine and families in danger" Owlette suspected.

"Also, don't let Master Fang see you" Catboy added.

In about twenty minutes, they arrived.

The Studio was close to a football (Soccer) field with a race track around which was approximately 3 miles from a building with a yellow and blue car parked nearby with a bridge over a river to another street of buildings about two miles away.

It had Master Fang posters on the outside to signify that it was the studio.

Inside Master Fang and Kick McGee were waiting as the producer was trying to get Night Ninja to leave.

Master Fang had pale skin with a white ponytail, long white eyebrows, and a sharp white beard with a long goatee wearing a teal imperial coat with red trim and yellow around his neck.

"He gets a comic though, how come I can't get one?!" Night Ninja demanded.

"There are rules to follow with these procedures and at the moment, no one really knows you exist" The producer explained.

Outside, the cat car parked outside, and the heroes made their way to sneak in to see what was up.

"Let me prove I'm worthy of a comic, please!" Night Ninja begged.

"Sorry. Security, get this kid out of the studio!" The producer called.

Night Ninja used his smoke bomb to escape outside.

He spotted the Cat Car and jumped back in alarm.

The PJ Masks jumped out of the car to confront him.

"And who are you supposed to be? Pyjama cosplayers?" Night Ninja asked.

"We're the PJ Masks. I'm Catboy, this is Owlette and Gekko" Catboy replied.

"Really? You're heroes, huh? I'm the great Night Ninja, at your service" Night Ninja said, gracefully.

He then clapped his hands as his 7-purple, ninja-suited helpers with purple eyes appeared.

"These are the Ninjalinos. I suggest you let me get to be in a comic. I intend to replace that wannabe Kick McGee" he announced.

"Not Kick McGee!" Gekko cried.

Owlette and Catboy shushed him.

"Sorry" Gekko whispered.

"Get them!" Night Ninja yelled.

The Ninjalinos threw orange sticky splat at Owlette before she could use her owl wind move which stuck her to the ground.

The two to the right lunged for Catboy but he used his cat speed to avoid them.

Gekko was trapped by the green sticky splat.

"Looks like you lose" Night Ninja boasted.

Gekko used his muscle to break free as Catboy helped Owlette out of the trap.

They head footsteps from the studio, prompting Gekko, Owlette and Catboy to hide.

The producer and the security guards came out to see what was going on but only saw Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos.

"I told you kid, you can't be in the comic. You can make your own if you really want to" The producer suggested.

"Thanks but I just got another idea" Night Ninja stated as he and his Ninjalinos retreated.

The producer shrugged before going back inside.

"I'll get you next time, PJ Pests!" Catboy heard Night Ninja cry with his cat ears.

They found the missing comics near a bin bag and quickly returned them all.

They said their catchphrase before heading to bed.

A few days later, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos encountered Luna Girl and her moths on the same night they were both on night duty.

"Who are you?" Luna Girl asked.

"I'm Night Ninja, these helpers are the Ninjalinos. You look very moon-related" Night Ninja replied.

"I'm Luna Girl and my moths say you're taking our spot on scheming list" Luna Girl stated.

"How about we settle this with a race? Your moths VS my Ninjalinos. The first to knock over many lamp posts win" Night Ninja offered.

-He challenged Luna Girl's moths to a race with his Ninjalinos (Their first meeting) which trying to knock over as many lamp posts as possible.

The Ninjalinos and Moths got to the starting line on path next to the park.

The finishing line was past the city hall close to the school.

"Ready? Go!" Luna Girl cried quickly.

The two groups of henchmen used different tools to knock over the lamp posts: hammers, baseball bats, a bike etc.

The Ninjalinos even tried splat to knock them down.

They even used the smoke bomb trick to cheat.

Tim (Teeny Weeny) who was currently normal sized at the moment used shuriken on the moths but the moths used the moon's power to trap all the Ninjalinos in a bubble.

An hour later, the moths crossed the finish line with the most knocked down lamp posts.

"We win! In your face!" Luna Girl cried.

"Alright, You can do your scheming tonight but I won't forget this" Night Ninja stated.

After loosing to Luna Girl, Night Ninja returned home with the Ninjalinos looking down.

Nigel came up to his room with three books on the fabled 'Mystery Mountain', different sticky splat and mystical ninja (and Japanese) items that was connected to the 'scroll of Mystery Mountain' and Rock of power.

They were part of 'The secret of the totems' series.

His face lit up.

 _Time to make a list of schemes_ he thought.

-To be continued-

 **Sorry it took so long for another update. I do intend to complete this story btw. I know I have a lot more in progress stories since last year but I will show you the ending.**

 **Anyway, see ya next time. The full timeline for my PJ Masks stories will be shown in the last chapter. See if you can spot the hints to season one.**

 **Grace, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – meeting Romeo

The following night…

Romeo had finished building his lab and Robot companion named 'Robot'.

"Now for my first scheme" He muttered.

He knew his genius mind could be allied to great things and his strongest desire was for his dad to be proud of the villain he knew he could be.

So, he got to work on his second project for his first scheme…

-The next day-

It was currently playtime as the main trio sat on a bench watching everyone else play.

"Do you think we could do more training tonight?" Greg whispered.

"Sure, You might discover additional powers that our spirit animals didn't inform us about" Amaya noted.

"Hmm… I wonder if some day I'll get cat sense or something about 9 lives" Connor wondered.

Just then, it began to rain suddenly.

"That's odd, the weather forecast didn't say anything about rain" Mr Shawn said in surprise.

He called everyone inside, but the trio asked if they were allowed to go home together.

They got their raincoats and ran home.

As night draw closer, the rain didn't stop as the sound of thunder was heard.

With another full moon obscured by the rainclouds, the children transformed.

Catboy checked the PJ Picture Player as Gekko took the Gekko-mobile out for a patrol.

"Gekko, be careful out there. The rain hasn't stopped once" Owlette warned.

Gekko pressed different buttons to figure out his mobile's functions like the jet spray, climbing ability, camouflage etc.

"I wonder why this rain hasn't stopped" he muttered.

Catboy used his cat ears and heard Romeo laughing.

"Gekko, stay in camouflage. There's a boy in the park" Catboy stated.

"I'm on it" Gekko replied.

"And we'll take the Cat-car" Catboy declared.

Owlette was a tad annoyed by his choice.

"We can take the glider next time" he reassured her.

He took her by the hand and jumped in the car.

After strapping in, they sped away to join Gekko in the park.

Although as Catboy drove and more rain fell, he started having bad thoughts:

 _I don't want to get wet!_

 _I hate water…_

 _Maybe we should turn back?_

His fear of water wasn't just because in his suit he became more cat-like in behaviour and expressions…

It started with an incident when he was about 3:

 _Flashback_

 _When Connor was 3 and Greg was still two, he went to a swimming centre with his parents._

 _Amaya and Greg had been there with their parents and other children too._

 _At that age, they had limited vocabulary akin to the Chicklette and Kittenboy forms._

 _When they had all been swimming with floats, Connor accidently got to the deep end while blissfully having fun._

 _Almost everyone else had been distracted when Connor lost his grip on the cat float and began to sink._

 _A lifeguard on duty dived into his rescue and got him to high ground._

 _He had coughed and spluttered then cried loudly for his parents in fear._

 _The experience had traumatised him and his friends never noticed._

 _Amaya had been too busy splashing water at Greg in her mischievous way, occasionally whiny about her swimming cap hurting her head._

 _Greg seemed to act like a duck on water given how much fun he'd had._

 _"Me want to go home!" Connor had demanded and his parents had to take him to get checked over by a doctor to be on the safe side._

 _After that experience, he turned to art: Music, drawing and then eventually origami as ways to distract him from that fear._

 _-End of flashback-_

"Hey Catboy, you alright?" Owlette asked.

Her voice snapped him back to the present.

He avoided looking at her while driving.

"I'm fine" He lied.

They arrived in the park quickly and jumped out…well Owlette did.

"And who are you?" Romeo asked.

Gekko became visible next to Owlette.

"We're the PJ Masks, the new protectors of this city and you are?" Gekko remarked.

"Name's Romeo. Evil genius. And This is Robot" Romeo replied, referring to his huge green robot.

"It's great to be alive, Master" Robot said, speaking for the first time since his creation.

"Why is the cat boy still in that car?" Romeo questioned.

Catboy smiled, sheepishly.

"Catboy, come out! You're making us look weak to the villain!" Gekko cried.

"I…I'm afraid….of not allowing you to have back-up" Catboy lied.

"Romeo, why are you affecting the weather?" Owlette asked.

"Well I wanted to give a good impression and stop people from leaving their homes for when I take over the WORLD!" Romeo cried.

"With Rainclouds?" Gekko said in disbelief.

"With a weather machine" Romeo corrected.

He revealed the machine that was connected to his new movable lab: it was similar to the supercomputer but with a funnel to let the clouds out.

He then caused Lightning and thunder to occur and even hailstones.

"See if you can stop me with one member short, PJ Masks!" He cried as he hopped into his lab as Robot grabbed the sides as he drove away.

"Come on, Catboy. Let's chase after him" Gekko encouraged.

Catboy hesitated and avoided eye contact.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up in my Car" he replied.

Owlette gave Gekko a lift with her flight powers and chased after Romeo.

Catboy sighed.

"Even if I tell them I have a fear of water, they probably would hate me for it" he muttered to himself.

He drove after his friends in sadness.

Romeo's lab went in the direction of the river.

"Since I know you're the guardians of this city, now I HAVE to find your HQ" Romeo declared through his lab's megaphone.

"What? NO!" Gekko cried.

The rain fell harder as the city began to flood with the rain.

Owlette released Gekko and he accidently uncovered his water run ability as he landed on water.

"Whoa! This is new!" he exclaimed as he ran.

Catboy began to panic as he ejected out of his car and witnessed Romeo's lab reaching the totem pole.

He was about to race over to stop him but froze when the heavy rain fell on him.

Gekko ran and picked him up, carrying him to safety into the HQ.

"Catboy, you're hiding something. Please tell us what is wrong" he insisted.

Catboy sighed.

"I'm…afraid of water" He admitted.

"Well….You're a cat…of course you're afraid" Owlette pointed out.

"NO! I mean I have ALWAYS been afraid. Long before we became PJ Masks, guys. But…You didn't even notice when the event that caused my trauma happened. You both always loved water" Catboy cried.

"Sorry, Catboy…We…didn't pay attention very well tonight…" Gekko trailed off.

"We can make it up to you somehow. It's time to be a hero!" Owlette stated.

Catboy gave a small smile.

"Your support right now is enough to get through this" he admitted.

They headed into the blue room and fought Robot.

Gekko was whacked into the wall making him change to the other colours of a rainbow other than green.

"Hmm… what a neat power!" He exclaimed.

He used his strength to punch Robot out of the Cat symbol door as Romeo was left standing.

Catboy grabbed him by the leg.

"I suggest you don't come back here again" he warned as he threw him out the side door.

Owlette shut down the weather machine as Romeo and Robot made their escape.

"PJ Masks all shout hooray!" Catboy cried.

"Because in the night, we saved the day!" They finished.

-On a different night-

Romeo was trying to study the moon's properties with a telescope and a piece of the moon found at the museum for a different idea he had gotten recently.

On his notebook, he had made a note of 'Carving his face in the moon' as a plan idea for a different time.

However, when he began to leave, he accidently frightened some grey and purple luna moths that had been nearby.

"Hey! Don't scare my moths like that, you freak!" Luna Girl cried.

"Who are you….sparkle girl?" Romeo asked.

"I'm LUNA Girl, and are you some child scientist?" She questioned, sarcastically.

"I am Romeo, child genius and my goal is to take over the world" Romeo replied.

"Well, good look, Genius but hands off my moon. I'll be watching you" Luna Girl warned, with venom in her voice.

A few days later, he made a karaoke amplifier machine and that's when he met Night Ninja for the first time.

They decided to work together to break all the glass in the city with Night Ninja and The ninjalinos' singing.

Although it was also the start of a rivalry between them where they'd bicker about what song to sing and who sings better on key etc.

In his free time, he was working on two big projects: a second robot companion and a spying drone.

After the Present-day PJ Masks' first encounter with all three night-time villians, Romeo made a device to observe the heroes as they went home for the night and discovered their identities. This lead to the start of his supercomputer project.

In the HQ, the spirit animals returned to the children.

"You have done well for your first few nights as heroes, children" Yahto praised.

"We have returned because we have a message" Oolgee stated.

"A prophecy that we told your predecessors as well" Chu'a added.

"Someday, a brave cat hero, blue or not, will uncover the secrets of totems and dreams.

Will the knowledge be used for good or evil, silver moon is quite clear,

Orphan and alone brings a tear,

Guard the totems for the future or foreshadowing will be their doom" They recited.

Owlette wrote it down on a notebook to avoid forgetting.

"Children, we must warn you that once you're well-adjusted to your powers, we will appear less and sometimes in a different form, but we still look after you" Yahto promised.

"Thank you for sharing this message" Catboy said, gratefully.

"From this night going forward…" Gekko began.

"We will go into the night to save the day from night villians and solve that prophecy!" They vowed.

The spirit animals nodded in approval as they turned into energy and de-transformed the children back to their rooms to sleep.

As August got close and in turn Connor and Amaya's birthdays drew near, the children were shown a flyer by their parents.

It was for the annual fair coming in late August.

"Ooh! I can't wait for that!" Amaya cried.

"Especially the train" Connor added.

A spy-bot took a picture of the flyer and returned to Romeo's basement lab.

"Now to build something to get me anywhere I want really fast!" Romeo stated as he began to work on his next project other than the supercomputer…

-The end (This leads to the first episode of the show)-

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Some plot threads will be further explored in Patch's 'A PJ Mask night adventure' story.**

 **Glossary:**

 **-TAKESHI means fierce warrior in Japanese**

 **Tatou is armadillo in French**

 **tigre bleu is blue tiger in French**

 **Renarde is vixen in French**

 **Mystique blanc is White Mystic in French**

 **Neige Félin' is white Feline in French**

 **Marron mâle is Brown Buck in French**

 **Masque Ombre is Mask Shadow in French**

 **Lowell is Small Wolf in French**

 **Talin is unclear in French**

 **Alison is noble in French**

 **Terreur nocturnes is night terrors (The Mascoundrels' predecessors)**

 **The full timeline for my PJ Masks stories:**

 **Timeline of PJ masks:**

 **PJ Masks origins (the scene with Masque Ombre talking to Nova, Coral and a few others in chapter 5 occurs in Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story as well but is seen as from 'The past' from the other side of Masque Ombre's screen)**

 **-Connor and Amaya's 6th birthdays occur before season 1-**

 **Season 1:**

 **Blame it on the Train, Owlette**

 **Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum**

 **Catboy's Cloudy Crisis**

 **Gekko and the Super Ninjalinos**

 **Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip**

 **Gekko's Stay-at-home Sneezes**

 **Owlette's Feathered Friend (Birdie's debut)**

 **Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade**

 **Catboy and the Pogo Dozer**

 **-(The parts with Rip from the Wolfys) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story(my On-shot story before the Wolfys' debut episode)**

 **Bravery (short)**

 **Catboy Squared**

 **Catboy and the Sticky Splat Slingshot**

 **Owlette and the Moon-Ball**

 **Owlette the Winner**

 **Gekko and the Snore-A-Saurus**

 **-In mid to late June-**

 **-(A PJ Masks adventure with Patch in the middle of Season 1 -the heroes get recruited after the events of 'Catboy VS Robot Cat'**

 **-In the 4 weeks-**

 **Gekko's Blame Campaign**

 **Beat the Drum, Catboy**

 **Catboy's Flying Fiasco**

 **Supersonic Owlette**

 **(two days after 'Supersonic Owlette') Catboy and the Lunar Dome**

 **-two weeks pass-**

 **(the day before 'Gekko and the Might Moon Problem') Super-Sized Gekko**

 **-The Wolfys turn 6-**

 **About four weeks after 'Catboy VS Robot Cat', 'Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem' occurs**

 **Owlette and the Owletteenies**

 **Catboy and the Teeny Weeny Ninjalino**

 **Looking After Gekko**

 **Catboy and the Great Birthday cake Rescue (Greg's 6th birthday. His birthday is after his friends')**

 **Owlette and the Battling Headquarters**

 **-Night Ninja's 8th birthday-**

 **Gekko's Nice Ice Plan (Occurs in July)**

 **-Romeo's 7th birthday-**

 **Owlette of a Kind**

 **Speak UP, Gekko!**

 **Catboy and the Shrinker**

 **(August)Owlette's New Move**

 **Catboy and Master Fang's Sword**

 **(August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya's 7th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes**

 **Catboy's Great Gig**

 **Catboy's Tricky Ticket**

 **Owlette's Two Wrongs**

 **Gekko and the Missing Gekko Mobile**

 **Catboy's Two-wheeled Wonder**

 **Clumsy Catboy**

 **Catboy takes Control**

 **Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage (Robette's debut)**

 **Take to the Skies, Owlete**

 **Super-Sized Gekko**

 **Slow Down, Catboy**

 **(December)-The events of season 1 ending with Gekko and the Rock of All Power and Gekko's Special Rock**

 **Gekko Saves Christmas**

 **-The Events of the first half of season 2:**

 **(January) Moonfizzle Balls**

 **Catboy's Cuddly**

 **Owlette's Luna Trouble**

 **Who's got the Owl Power**

 **Catboy Does it Again**

 **Terrible Two-some**

 **Bounce-a-Tron**

 **PJ Pinball**

 **Soccer Ninjalinos**

 **(February to September)**

 **Ninja Moths**

 **Lionel-Saurus**

 **Romeo's Disguise**

 **then the following:**

 **PJ Robot (episode) His debut-**

 **PJ Power Up -**

 **May the Best Power Win**

 **Catboy Power Up**

 **Gekko Power Up**

 **Wacky Floats -**

 **-Occurs behind the scenes- (In between the Moonstruck special and Moonbreaker)**

 **Robot's Pet Cat**

 **Gekko, Master of the Deep**

 **Race Up to Mystery Mountain (first appearance of the mountain)**

 **The Mountain Prisoner**

 **Gekko vs Splatcano**

 **Play Date on the Moon**

 **Catboy No More**

 **Cat-Car Chaos**

 **Invisible Owlette**

 **Gekko-Mobile Mischief**

 **Moon Rocked (Luna Girl turns 8)**

 **-End of behind the scenes list-**

 **-Greg has his 7th birthday-(June)**

 **(Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **Moonstruck: Race to the Moon (Lunar Fortress was created )**

 **Moonstruck: Lunar Fortress**

 **Moonbreaker**

 **-Romeo turns 8 and Night Ninja's 9th birthday-**

 **Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan**

 **(August for Connor and September for Amaya)-Connor and Amaya's 8th birthdays occurs a month apart in between episodes**

 **(October)-The wolfys turn 7-**

 **The Wolfy Kids (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **-Armadylan turns 8-**

 **-Cameron turns 8-**

 **Wolf-O-Saurus (mentioned in 'Universal Knights')**

 **Meet Armadylan (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **Nobody's Sidekick (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **Masque Ombrè gives Firefly and Renard Rusé the mission to create distrust to grow among the PJ Masks over the next four years and Luna Girl discovers she's sorceline from the MOON plus who her mother is (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **-Renard Ruse's 8th birthday-**

 **Armadylan Menace (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **-Luna Girl meets her dad the night before(Occurs in 'Universal Knights')-**

 **Wolfy Mountain (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **-Cameron's mother retrieves the squirrel tag (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **(Behind the scenes) -Between Wolfy Mountain and Halloween Tricksters-**

 **Power Pondweed**

 **Owlette Comes Clean**

 **The Dragon Gong**

 **Luna and the Wolfies**

 **Space Race**

 **Armadylan Style**

 **Owlette Power up**

 **-End of behind the scenes list-**

 **Halloween Trickers (Occurs in 'Universal Knights')**

 **The Wolfies take HQ (mentioned)**

 **'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (Occurs after the Wolfys return from their mission for 'Halloween Tricksters' in mid-November)**

 **-Episodes that are referenced-**

 **The Lizard Theft (mentioned in 'Universal Knights')**

 **(Behind the scenes) Owlette Power up**

 **The Wolfy Plan (mentioned in 'Universal Knights' and 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin')**

 **Armadylan'd and Dangerous (mentioned in 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' and 'Universal Knights')**

 **PJ Dylan (Occurs within 'Universal Knights' but mentioned in 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin')**

 **-end of list-**

 **Luna Girl convince Armadylan to be her bodyguard and stay in the Night Den, then meets Bossy Brash(Occurs within 'Universal Knights')**

 **-Late-November-**

 **Gekko and the Opposite Ray**

 **(Behind the scenes -in between Gekko and the Opposite Ray and PJ Masks VS Bad Guys United)**

 **Romeo's Action Toys**

 **Robot's Washed Up**

 **Romeocoaster (Mentioned in 'Universal Knights')**

 **Armadylan and Robette Rule**

 **Bye, Bye, Bad Luna**

 **-end of behind the scenes list-**

 **The Good Wolfy (Mentioned)**

 **-after Arsène VI's birthday-**

 **(1 week after) Flight of the Ninja (Mentioned indirectly in 'Universal Knights')**

 **-The night after is shown in 'Universal Knights'**

 **(Two weeks after) PJ Masks vs Bad Guys United (Occurs in 'Universal Knights' but with a few key differences)**

 **Armadylan embraces being a villain (Occurs within 'Universal Knights') Hinted at through the illusion**

 **-The following year-**

 **(April)**

 **(Day before Easter) Easter Wolfies**

 **Wolfy Garden**

 **-Season 3 occurs-**

 **Moon Madness**

 **-The small aftermath shown in 'Universal Knights'**

 **Amadylan Zen**

 **Werejalinos**

 **Way of the Woofy**

 **Glowy Moths**

 **Moon Cuddly**

 **PJ Comet**

 **Lionel's Powers**

 **Robot Goes Wrong**

 **Teacher Goes Ninja**

 **Best Friends Forever**

 **-The flashback shown 3 days earlier in Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) occurs-**

 **(About a quarter of the way into Season 3) A mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (Occurs in Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal Knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) -Roughly some time in May-ish-(In season 3, Romeo and Luna girl are 9, the wolfys are 8 and Night Ninja is almost 10)**

 **(The hero trio are now 8 and Cameron is almost 9)**

 **-Armadylan turns 9-**

 **(Ending of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses) Gekko returns home**

 **Meet Anyu (Anyu's first meeting with the heroes/ adapted in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

 **PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!(covers the next 3 years up to the PJ Masks' 10 birthdays)**

 **(A small short story about Romeo trying to damage the crystal Statue) -Flashback in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! –**

 **-Behind the scenes-**

 **Pirates Ahoy!**

 **Secret of the Pagoda**

 **-The Hollow- A Universal Knight mission-**

 **Moon Prix**

 **PJ Rovers (the short episode)**

 **Storm of the Ninja**

 **Arma-Leader**

 **AnYu's Bird Rescue**

 **Owlette Slips Up**

 **The Splat Monster**

 **Moonwolfy**

 **PJ Masks Surprise**

 **Wheels of a Hero**

 **Moth on the Moon**

 **Fly Me to the Moon (Mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

 **Take Romeo off the Road (How the PJ Seeker was created)**

 **Luna's Cosmic Tantrum**

 **Mothzuki the best**

 **Minding Motsuki**

 **PJ Racing**

 **Wheels of a Hero**

 **PJ Masks Surprise**

 **A Teeny Weeny Problem**

 **Moonwolfy**

 **Clash on Mystery Mountain (Covered in an alternative way in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

 **(referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) Wolfy Power**

 **-End of behind the scenes-**

 **(mentioned in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!) Do the Gekko**

 **Mission: PJ Seeker (Referenced in PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge!)**

 **Prank Wheels**

 **Where's the Wolfie Wheels**

 **-Season 4-(March the following year)**

 **Heroes of the Sky**

 **(the trio turn 9 in that year and Armadylan is 10)**

 **-By the time 'Aku's plan' occurs, it was 3 years later in the PJ Masks' world as all three PJ masks are about 10 years old now**

 **(Another story will be made where Night Ninja and his crew use levitation again-Set after 'Aku's plan'- and the corruption kicks in for Owlette and Catboy. Gekko gets help from a flying squirrel hero and a unicorn-themed hero to try to rescue his friends)**

 **(When the PJ Masks characters are adults in the Halfa Future) Universal Knights stage four – Infinity Space timelines and Kaito's Halfa attack!**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
